Vidas
by Iss-bELL
Summary: Cuenta la historia de dos parejas muy distintas, de dos momentos distintos, de dos formas distintas de ver el mundo. Snape&Hermione , Ginny&Draco .
1. Chapter 1

Estaba lloviendo fuera, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la sala común marcando un ritmo suave, cerró los ojos, ese sonido siempre la hacía sumergirse en una especie de trance. Era bien entrada la noche y, después de poner al día sus deberes, al fin se permitía relajarse.

Sus compañeros de Griffindor hacía horas que dormían plácidamente en sus camas, ¿_cómo podían dormir tranquilos con tanto trabajo atrasado?_

Era la primera semana de clase y ya tenían una redacción de treinta centímetros de transformaciones, dos hechizos nuevos que debían practicar y varios temas de historia de la magia para subrayar y resumir.

Se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando medio dormida, _es hora de irse a la cama Hermione,_ se dijo; recogió sus libros y se fue a su dormitorio en silencio intentando no despertar a Parvati y Lavander.

...............................................

Unos escalones más abajo, en otra habitación, tras las cortinas escarlatas de su cama, Ginny no lograba conciliar el sueño. _¿Por qué precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué él?_

Llevaba enamorada de Harry desde la primera vez que le vio; y este año que por fin parecía que él empezaba a interesarse, ella estaba perdiendo todo el interés.

Todo empezó el uno de Septiembre, estaban en el andén 9 y ¾ esperando el expreso de Hogwarts, todo iba genial, de camino a la estación se había puesto a su lado en el coche del ministerio, y hasta le había rozado la mano disimuladamente. Ahora ella desplegaba todos sus encantos ante Harry, y él la miraba embobado, le reía todas sus gracias, se acercaba a ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Pero, mientras iban de camino al colegio, todo cambió.

Ron, Hermione, Harry y ella estaban hablando animadamente por encima del ajetreo del tren cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirle la peor de sus miradas de odio al dueño de la, por desgracia, muy familiar voz. Pero al encontrarse con sus ojos sintió el hielo que desprendía su mirada como electricidad recorriéndola en un escalofrío, se quedo sin respiración, él mantuvo su mirada unos eternos segundos más, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo y la desvió sonrojándose violentamente. Los ojos azul grisáceo sonrieron maliciosamente antes de darse la vuelta soltar un último comentario de desprecio a Potter y salir del compartimento sin hacer apenas ruido.

Desde ese momento sus ojos volvían a ella una y otra vez, sus ojos de ese azul tan bonito, y su cara tan fría y perfecta, su piel pálida, sus labios sonrosados tan bien dibujados… _¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué hago pensando esto?! A partir de mañana tengo que centrarme en Harry, siempre me ha gustado Harry, esto es solo que estoy confundida._

Con este propósito se quedó finalmente dormida.

......................................................

La luz mortecina de un temprano amanecer iluminó la habitación de Severus Snape. Él ya estaba despierto, nunca dormía más de cuatro o cinco horas.

Un día más aguantando a pequeños imbéciles, un día más con el absurdo ajetreo de Hogwarts.

No entendía el gusto de otros profesores por los minúsculos avances en cada asignatura de un grupo de mocosos, ni lo que según Dumbledore daba vida al colegio: las ridículas trastadas de los alumnos, como escaparse en plena noche para coger comida o lanzar bombas fétidas en el pasillo, que no eran en sí muy problemáticas pero bastaban para romper la tranquilidad de la muy bien meditada rutina que le gustaba llevar. _Es como si todos aplaudieran la forma de actuar de James Potter y compañía en sus años de colegio._

Ese día tenía la primera clase del curso con su grupo favorito; era lo único que tenía para desahogarse, hacerle la vida imposible a esos engreídos y envalentonados Griffindors y ya de paso favorecer a su casa dándole puntos extra a la menor oportunidad.

Intentando animarse con este último pensamiento se levantó de la cama y empezó el ritual diario de ducharse y vestir sus siempre oscuros ropajes.

................................................................

Draco Malfoy bajó al gran comedor a desayunar rodeado de sus amigos de Slytherin. Estaba sirviéndose un trozo de tarta cuando se dio cuenta de que unos pequeños ojos verdes lo espiaban desde la mesa de Griffindor, la miró y ella apartó la vista tapándose la cara con su largo cabello pelirrojo. _Mira por donde ahora le gusto a la niña Weasley._ Sonrió para sí crecido al verse atractivo.

_La verdad es que no está nada mal la chica._ Pero su bien educada mente paró ese pensamiento al instante, los Weasley eran unos traidores a la sangre, no podía tener nada que ver con ella.

Buscó a Pansy con la mirada y le ofreció el brazo, ella se lo cogió sonriendo y salieron juntos hacia las clases.

.......................................................

Snape estaba leyendo apaciblemente, ya sentado en su aula de las mazmorras. Sus ojos negros estaban tranquilos, concentrados en cada palabra. Tocó el timbre y cerró el libro cuidadosamente, lo guardó en el cajón de su mesa y esperó con las manos entrelazadas, y su otra vez inexpresiva expresión, a que la clase se llenara.

-Por suerte este es el curso de los TIMOS, así que tenéis un año para demostrarme que sois lo suficientemente buenos como para seguir cursando mi asignatura. Debéis saber que no acepto a nadie en mis clases de EXTASIS que saque menos de un extraordinario en su TIMO de pociones, y personalmente dudo que la mayoría de vosotros lo consiga.-

Posó sus ojos maliciosamente en Harry, sabía que el chico había estado pensando en estudiar para ser auror, bueno pues no pensaba regalarle la nota, si no tenía la puntuación suficiente en el examen, que no iba a tenerla, se podía ir despidiendo de su sueño.

Hermione se movió nerviosamente en su silla. Desde luego ella sí podía conseguir ese extraordinario. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta floja y se remangó un poco esperando a que empezara la clase para demostrarle que ella sí era merecedora de seguir cursando la asignatura.

-Hoy vamos a preparar un filtro de paz.- Dijo Snape moviendo la varita haciendo que las instrucciones apareciesen escritas en la pizarra –Tenéis una hora, podéis empezar.-

Hermione cogió aire y, sin mirar lo que empezaban a hacer sus compañeros, puso agua a hervir y empezó a sacar los ingredientes que necesitaba cortándolos según indicaban las instrucciones.

Pronto la mazmorra se llenó con los diferentes vapores que emanaban de cada caldero. Entonces Snape se levantó y dio su primera ronda para ver como iban las pociones.

Se paró delante de la de Malfoy que ya había logrado el tono azul descrito en la segunda etapa de las explicaciones y sonreía con superioridad a Parkinson que lo miraba asombrada. –Muy bien Draco, cinco puntos más para Slytherin.-

Pasó por alto la de Seamus que también era de color azul, y se detuvo frente a la de Neville que seguía de color negro, no era peor que la de Goyle que se había vuelto verde lodo y estaba burbujeando, pero: -¿Qué cree que es eso Longbottom?- Neville nervioso echó raíces de valeriana que no tenía que echar hasta la siguiente etapa y la poción se volvió espesa como el alquitrán.- ¡O perfecto! Bonita forma de arreglarlo, cinco puntos menos para Griffindor por estropearla queriendo y un cero _¡Evanesco!-_

Sonrió con ironía al ver la poción de Harry que era de un color rosa imposible, y la de Ron que era rojo intenso y desprendía un vapor de color negro que olía a gasolina.

- ¡Tiempo! Dejad lo que estabais haciendo y aguardad detrás de vuestro trabajo para que os puntúe.-

El filtro de paz de Draco había acabado estropeándose por pavonearse delante de Pansy, el de Seamus no había pasado de la segunda etapa y seguía azul, y estas eran las que mejor habían quedado de la clase_. Tantos años en la docencia y todos los alumnos son igual de inútiles._

Pero se paró de repente al ver la de Hermione, no solo había acabado todas las etapas, sino que la poción era totalmente transparente. Estaba perfecta. Y era una poción realmente difícil, no como las que estaba acostumbrado a mandar. No hizo ningún comentario ya que ella no pertenecía a su casa pero se prometió fijarse más en ella a partir de entonces.

Hermione, que esperaba sino una felicitación al menos algo de reconocimiento por parte del profesor, sé quedo muy decepcionada. Tenía que buscar la forma de llamar su atención, sabía que era la mejor de la clase con diferencia.


	2. Chapter 2

La semana terminó y pasaron los meses de octubre y noviembre.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad. Como todos los años la mayoría de los alumnos se irían a sus casas a pasar las fiestas, el colegio quedaba mucho más vacío, y Snape quedaba mucho más a gusto.

_Aunque hay que reconocer que desde el principio de este curso las clases no han sido tan decepcionantes como de costumbre_, pensó mientras removía distraído la taza de té que acababa de hacer aparecer encima de la mesa de su despacho; desde que se propuso fijarse más en Granger, había descubierto que debajo de ese aspecto de no pensar y tragarse los libros de memoria, había un chica realmente inteligente.

La había puesto a prueba metiendo en las clases actividades que requerían más lógica que estudio en sí, y los resultados de Hermione Granger habían sido más que satisfactorios.

Por supuesto no se lo había dicho a ella, pero disfrutaba de sobremanera los debates que surgían en la clase entre los dos a cerca de distintos temas. Le gustaba su forma de pensar, esa agudeza que pretendía competir con la suya, era bueno encontrar una mente despierta para poder probarse a si mismo.

_Era tan diferente tener a alguien a quien merecía la pena enseñar._

Se encontró de repente sonriendo sinceramente como hacía años que no hacía.

.....................................................

Hermione ya había conseguido, como era su costumbre, destacar en todas las asignaturas.

Los profesores y profesoras la felicitaban a menudo por sus éxitos y la animaban diciéndole que podría estudiar lo que se propusiera, que llegaría a ser una gran bruja.

Solo había una persona de la que no lograba ni el más mínimo comentario de reconocimiento por su trabajo. La misma persona que ella más se esforzaba por impresionar: su profesor de pociones.

No solo pasaba olímpicamente de sus avances en la materia; si no que en cada cosa que ella decía, él la contradecía sonriendo burlonamente, ridiculizándola. Pero eso no iba a hacer que ella se callara, y así, clase sí y clase también, se enzarzaban en grandes discusiones sobre los más variados temas. Los demás alumnos no seguían el hilo de la conversación la mayoría de las veces, y es que desde que pociones se había convertido en una asignatura en la que había que razonar además de memorizar, la mayoría de sus compañeros andaban bastante perdidos.

Pero ella estaba encantada, con estas discusiones estaba aprendiendo más que con todas las demás materias juntas. Había descubierto que su profesor era un hombre profundo y genuino además de inteligente. Por eso ahora con más razón que nunca tenía que conseguir su consideración.

........................................................

Había una excursión a Hosmeade prevista antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Harry intentaba decirle algo, pero Ginny no lo miraba. Tenía los ojos fijos en el chico que le había quitado el sueño todo lo que llevaban de curso, de pronto él la miró desde la mesa de Slytherin y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny, que tenía que apartar la mirada ahora que había sido descubierta, atendió por fin a Harry. –Ginny, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo a la excursión a Hosmeade del viernes por la tarde.- dijo Harry poniéndose colorado. –Sí claro me encantaría-, dijo ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Se vistió a conciencia para quedar perfecta y bajó a la sala común donde Harry la esperaba radiante, con un jersey verde que hacía juego con sus ojos.

Salieron de la sala común, y se encaminaron junto con el resto de los estudiantes hacia la salida del colegio.

...............................................

Hermione estaba ya abrigada en el vestíbulo esperando a sus amigos, cuando se le acercó Dumbledore: - Si no te importa, me gustaría que no fueras hoy a la salida a Hosmeade. Hay algo que me gustaría proponerte. Si te parece ven a mi despacho en un cuarto de hora.- - De acuerdo profesor.- Contestó Hermione algo extrañada.

Mandó un mensaje a todos mediante los galeones que usaban para el ED y subió a su dormitorio. Se quitó la ropa de abrigo, volvió a ponerse la túnica del colegio, ya que le parecía más correcto, y fue rápido, pero sin correr para no llegar sofocada, al despacho del director.

Llamó a la puerta, -Adelante Hermione- , cuando entró le impresionó encontrarse allí a casi todos los profesores, además de algunos alumnos más, unos diez de séptimo según creía y cuatro de sexto.

-No te quedes ahí, pasa.- Hermione avanzó unos pasos tímidamente.

Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los alumnos, comenzó a hablar: -Bueno, ya que estamos todos, os contaremos para que estáis aquí.

Como sabéis, ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto, hemos endurecido las medidas de seguridad. Y hemos pensado que además de nosotros, sería conveniente que los mejores de nuestros alumnos interviniesen en esta protección.-

-Son encantamientos difíciles- prosiguió – que no habéis visto nunca, y que ninguno de vosotros controláis, no os pongáis nerviosos. Hemos pensado llevar a cabo este trabajo durante la navidad ya que Hogwarts está inusualmente vacío, y tendremos más terreno para trabajar. Por eso os pediría que os quedarais en el colegio estas fiestas, y así los distintos profesores os enseñarán lo que debéis saber para llevar a cabo este cometido.-

Hizo una pausa durante la cual los alumnos afirmaron con la cabeza orgullosos de ser considerados los mejores de todo Hogwarts y de tomar parte en algo así.

-¡Extraordinario!- dijo Dumbledore emocionado.

-Entonces, a todos los alumnos de séptimo curso, les darán clase el profesor Flitwich, y la profesora Sprout, ya que tienen los conocimientos básicos y solo tienen que dar los encantamientos específicos y estudiar las plantas que protegerán los muros del colegio, por si ocurriera algún accidente.-

-A los que cursáis el sexto año os dará clase la profesora McGonagall-

-Y a ti Hermione que eres la única de quinto, te dará clases el profesor Snape.-

-Yo os daré las instrucciones finales a todos vosotros, para terminar de afinar los últimos detalles. Y el resto de profesores se encargarán de mantener ocupada a la profesora Umbridge y que no interfiera en esto. No hace falta deciros que cuento con vuestra total discreción.-

..............................................

Mientras en Hosmeade……

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban en las tres escobas hablando de lo que harían en las próximas reuniones del ED.

Ginny proponía cosas, Ron se las discutía, y Harry en su intento por enamorarla le daba la razón a ella en todo, lo que hacía que su amigo se fuera enfureciendo por momentos. Ginny reía feliz viendo como Harry la defendía.

Entraron por la puerta Draco y Pansy, seguidos de Crabbe y Goyle como si fueran una pareja de famosos que llevaran guardaespaldas.

Draco miró a Ginny y ella le sonrió, Harry y Pansy que repararon en el gesto, miraron enfurecidos a sus respectivas "parejas", ella lo cogió fuertemente del brazo y se lo llevó a la mesa más alejada, y Harry empezó a comentar con Ginny una jugada genial que habían visto el año anterior en los mundiales, diciéndole que deberían probarla. Y, aunque ella siguió lanzándole miradas insinuantes a Draco, esto la distrajo por el momento, ya que adoraba el quiddich.

Pero cuando ya estaban todos saliendo para volver a la escuela, Draco le metió a Ginny una nota en el bolsillo.

Ella disimuló que iba al baño para poder leerla sin que sus amigos sospecharan.

-_¿Por qué me miras tanto Weasley?_- La pelirroja sonrió y borró el texto del papel mediante magia para escribir en su lugar otro mensaje que pudo deslizar en el bolsillo del rubio disimuladamente, protegida por la multitud.

......................................................

Esa noche era la última que pasaban la mayoría de los estudiantes en el castillo.

A las tres de la mañana alguien se escapó de la torre de Griffindor y alguien salió a hurtadillas de la de Slytherin, en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se encontraron los dos fugitivos.

- No se que pretendes haciéndome venir aquí – dijo él. –Si no quisieras no habrías venido – contestó ella.

Sin previó aviso él se lanzó hacia ella besándola y arrastrándola al interior de la sala.

.....................................................


	3. Chapter 3

Era una mañana fría, los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve, y la negra superficie del lago estaba congelada.

Ya solo quedaban en el colegio los profesores y los alumnos elegidos.

Hermione se levantó temprano y se metió en la ducha. Ese día tenía su primera clase con Snape.

Estaba sobreexcitada por haber sido una de los pocos alumnos en los que habían confiado para esta misión. Era una gran responsabilidad y un gran orgullo formar parte de este grupo.

Como estaban de vacaciones, en vez de usar la túnica negra de Hogwarts, se puso una de color morado oscuro con una capa negra encima para abrigarse. Peinó un poco su alborotada melena castaña y bajó a desayunar.

No eran muchos, así que se reunieron en torno a una sola mesa. Ella se sirvió café y tostadas y miró alrededor buscando al que sería su profesor particular esas dos semanas. _Debería terminar de comer más o menos a la vez que él para no hacerlo esperar._

Snape sólo tomaba una taza de té, y la chica se quedó mirando con la delicadeza que llenaba media cucharilla de azúcar y removía con ella la infusión. Sus manos eran ágiles, de dedos largos y finos. Se llevó la taza a los labios y miró a Hermione a los ojos. Ella le sonrió para disimular lo ensimismada que se había quedado observándolo.

Y él le contestó con un leve gesto de cabeza.

Terminaron de desayunar, Dumbledore les deseó buen día a los dos, y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, donde habían quedado en reunirse, ya que Hermione era la que más preparación necesitaría y así tenían todos los libros a mano. Además al ser solo dos y con la señora Pince de vacaciones, se convertía en un sitio muy cómodo.

-Debe estar contenta con esta oportunidad, ¿no es así señorita Granger?- Dijo lentamente Snape.

-Sí, me satisface profundamente haber sido elegida, y les demostraré que no se han equivocado al escogerme. Pienso trabajar muy duro.-

-Eso espero, debe saber que he sido yo quien la ha recomendado, no me decepcione.-

-Por supuesto que no señor.- _Snape me ha recomendado… ¿Cómo es posible?_ Entonces tenía buen concepto de ella después de todo. Se hinchó de felicidad, y con los ojos brillantes comenzó a tomar apuntes de lo que él empezaba a relatarle.

-La magia está en el aire. Lo que distingue a magos y muggles es que mientras que los primeros pueden canalizar esta magia y su cuerpo actúa como conductor, los segundos la repelen.

Lo que hacemos en la escuela es ayudarle a desarrollar sus poderes, es decir, coger la magia de nuestro alrededor y dirigirla a un fin determinado. La varita y las palabras nos ayudan a lograr ese fin.

Por eso los niños, que no saben controlarla, provocan explosiones de energía, muy vistosas, pero nada prácticas. La magia pasa a través de ellos, pero sale de la misma forma que entra: desordenada, salvaje.

Cuando nos enfadamos, por ejemplo, hacemos magia igual que un niño, de modo descontrolado.

Yo voy a intentar enseñarle en estas dos semanas a tener siempre sus emociones bajo control, a guardar la energía que estas le provoquen para futuros fines.-

-Como imaginará, los encantamientos que vamos a realizar después de navidad, requieren un gran autocontrol y mucha concentración.-

………………………………………..

En la Madriguera acababa de dejar de llover. La tierra estaba húmeda y olía a hierba mojada. Harry y Ginny iban corriendo, cogidos de la mano y riendo. Se detuvieron delante del cobertizo donde los Weasley guardaban las herramientas de jardinería, se miraron todavía sonriendo un momento, y entonces Harry la besó.


	4. Chapter 4

Faltaba sólo un día para volver a Hogwarts, y parecía que las vacaciones acababan de empezar.

Ginny había pasado unas fiestas fantásticas, junto a su familia y Harry, en su amado hogar. _Por fin he conseguido lo que me propuse. Dejar de pensar en Draco y concentrarme en el chico del que nunca debí olvidarme._

Pensaba mientras, con la poca luz que quedaba, jugaban el último partido de quidditch de las navidades.

..........................................

Cerca de allí, en Wiltshire, en la gran mansión de los Malfoy, Draco estaba tumbado en su cama de sábanas de seda y dosel verde oscuro. Una enorme alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo. Y a su izquierda, había un inmenso ventanal desde el que se veían los formidables terrenos que rodeaban la mansión.

No paraba de pensar en ella. _¿Por qué en ella? Es guapa eso es verdad, pero ¿Por qué esta obsesión? Como si nunca hubiera besado a otra chica. _Pensaba amargadamente.

Y es que, a Draco Malfoy, no le faltaban oportunidades precisamente: Tenía a casi todas las chicas de Slytherin intentando prometerse con él. Él era de una buena familia, era popular, y siempre fue muy atractivo.

Las familias de sangre limpia eran cada vez más escasas y resultaba difícil encontrar a alguien que no fuese una prima segunda tuya o algo parecido.

Por eso seguía existiendo la antigua tradición de prometer a los niños desde pequeños con alguien. Ese sería su cónyuge, en caso de emergencia, por así decirlo.

Es decir, si no encontraba a nadie mejor, sangre limpia evidentemente, con quien compartir su vida, se casaría con Emer O'Fiddle, una chica escocesa a la que no conocía.

Los amantes eran algo habitual en estas antiguas familias.

Se preguntó si acabaría teniendo múltiples amantes como su abuelo Abraxas, cuyas aventuras le contaba su padre para darle a entender que un matrimonio concertado no era el fin del mundo. Le permitiría mantener el buen nombre de la familia, y su vida privada sería como él quisiera, siempre que tuviera cuidado de mantenerla en secreto.

Para su padre era fácil, él estaba completamente enamorado de la mujer a la que lo prometieron, al igual que su bella madre de él.

Esa noche soñó que estaba casado con Emer, que era preciosa. Y que Ginny Weasley era su amante.

...........................................................

En Hogwarts, nadie dormía.

-¡Recordad!- decía Dumbledore. -No perdáis la concentración en ningún momento, y recordad bien los pasos. Ya solo falta el último encantamiento, y sabéis que debemos hacerlo todos a la vez, ya que hay que dejar constancia de qué personas son las que llevaron a cabo la protección.-

Hermione se concentró como Snape le había enseñado, cerró los ojos y dejó que la fuerza de todas las emociones de la semana llenara su mente un segundo: La felicidad de todos los momentos pasados con su profesor, lo distinta que se sentía después de comprender un poco más cómo funcionaba ese tipo de magia, cómo lo echaba de menos por las noches después de pasar casi todo el día dando clases con él, la admiración con que se había aprendido cada uno de sus gestos mientras hablaba, mientras comía; empezaron a venir a su cabeza sueños en los que aparecía él, momentos en que se quedaban callados, mirándose...

Dejó que todo esto se extendiera por todo su cuerpo e hizo que, mientras pronunciaba las palabras que decían también los demás, toda esta energía saliera de sí misma formando junto a la de todos una barrera blanca que rodeó Hogwarts unos segundos y desapareció.

Hermione, y algunos alumnos más, cayeron al suelo rendidos por lo que acababan de hacer. –Es normal- se apresuró a decir Dumbledore al ver que los demás alumnos los miraban asustados.-Es la primera vez que hacen un esfuerzo tan grande.- _¡Enervate! ¡Enervate! ¡Enervate!_

-Quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración. Y ahora ¡A descansar que mañana empiezan las clases!-

-Severus, ¿puede acompañar a la señorita Granger a su habitación?-

- Claro.-

-Y vosotros, si sois tan amables de llevar a vuestros compañeros a sus respectivas camas…- Asintieron

-Minerva acompáñalos-.

........................................................

Snape y Hermione iban andando despacio hacia la torre de Griffindor.

De pronto, Hermione se mareó y él la cogió para que no cayera al suelo de nuevo.

-Disculpe, todavía estoy un poco débil.-

-No se preocupe- dijo Snape claramente incómodo por lo cerca que habían quedado.

-Tómese esto- dijo sacando una botellita del interior de su túnica.- Le sentará bien. Y ahora descanse.-

Hermione entró por el hueco del retrato, y antes de que este se cerrara se oyó: -Gracias profesor.- Snape sonrió para sí.

Se fue camino de sus habitaciones, en las mazmorras.

Iba pensando en lo que había acudido a su mente durante el último encantamiento. Toda la felicidad de esta última semana que habían pasado juntos. Sus ojos de emoción cuando él le iba descubriendo parte de sus conocimientos. Su letra en el pergamino mientras cogía apuntes. Su interés por todo, sus preguntas, sus conclusiones.

El sentimiento de protección cuando preparó la poción revitalizadora por si todos esos encantamientos que iban a hacer eran demasiado para la joven.

Y el miedo que le daba que volviera a empezar el curso ya que no tenía excusa para pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

_Parece que esa pequeña Griffindor me importa más de lo que creía._

............................................


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

Era hora de almorzar. Cuatro hermanos Weasley acompañados por Harry y Hermione, se sentaron en la mesa rectangular de Griffindor.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- Preguntó Hermione a los demás mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-Bien, aunque mamá nos ha hecho desgnomizar el jardín y limpiar todas las habitaciones. Pero han venido Tonks, Lupin, Bill y Charly y lo hemos pasado muy bien.- dijo Fred sirviéndose pastel de carne y riñones.

-Y hemos tenido que aguantar como todos felicitaban al pequeño Ronald por ser prefecto.- Dijo George, mientras su hermano se reía y Ron enrojecía enfadado.

- Sí, pero luego hemos tenido un montón de regalos y hemos jugado al quiddich a diario.- Dijo Ginny.

- Además de la comida de la señora Weasley, que como sabes es deliciosa.- Añadió Harry, que estaba agarrado a la pelirroja.

-Y por aquí ¿qué tal? ¿Quiénes eran los demás alumnos que se quedaban?- le preguntó Ron. Hermione les había dicho a grandes rasgos lo que debía hacer esa navidad.

-No los conocía, eran de sexto y de séptimo.-

-¿Había alguno guapo?- preguntó Ginny riéndose mientras Harry la miraba un poco enfadado, y Ron miraba fijamente a Hermione a ver qué contestaba.

Ella se rió. Pero inconscientemente miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape comía elegantemente aún más serio de lo acostumbrado.

En ese momento pasó Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del lado opuesto y toda la atención de Ginny, y también la de Harry, se fue tras él.

Una ola de calor ahogó a Ginny unos momentos. Ya no se acordaba de lo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca. Empezó a acordarse de sus labios. Los besos de Harry no estaban nada mal, pero no tenían nada que hacer contra los del Slytherin.

Harry que se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien, intentaba llamar su atención mientras salían del comedor. Pero Ginny estaba despistada y no le hacía caso.

Hermione iba andando a su lado. _Se le ve cómo triste._ Seguía pensando, ya empezaba a conocer a su profesor de tanto observarlo.

........................................

Pasaron dos días más. Todavía no habían tenido ninguna clase de pociones, y sólo podía ver a Snape, de lejos, a la hora de las comidas.

El cambio de pasar nueve horas al día con él, a no verlo nunca, la estaba matando.

Ya apenas sí podía concentrarse en las clases. Por las noches se acostaba temprano, en vez de quedarse estudiando como solía hacer, porque el único consuelo que tenía era quedarse dormida y soñar.

............................................

Severus no estaba mucho mejor. La vida es fácil de soportar cuando sabes que no hay nada mejor que lo que tienes.

Pero en esas dos semanas había descubierto que se podía existir de otra forma.

Ahora que sabía que era posible levantarse por las mañanas con ganas de empezar el día, ahora que sabía que podían dar altas horas de la noche con una conversación que realmente disfrutaba, ahora que sabía que había alguien a quien ansiaba proteger y con quien se encontraba sinceramente a gusto, pensar en seguir con su antigua rutina se le antojaba un túnel oscuro y penoso en el que no estaba dispuesto a volver a entrar.

_Tiene que haber una forma de acercarme a ella. _En dos días, había dormido sólo tres horas tratando de encontrar una solución.

...............................................

Llegó el viernes.

_Hoy por fin tengo clase con ella._

_Hoy por fin tengo clase con él._

_Hoy tengo clase con Potter, se va a enterar, ¿qué se cree yendo por los pasillos agarrado a Weasley como si fuera su novio?_

_Hoy tengo clase con el idiota de Malfoy, se va a arrepentir de echarle esas miraditas a mi Ginny._

Llegó la hora de la clase doble de pociones.

Snape estaba sentado en su mesa como siempre cuando los alumnos empezaron a llegar.

Hermione entró en la clase y se sentó delante del todo, le miró y le sonrió. A él le entró tal sentimiento de gratitud y alegría que estuvo a punto de sonreírle y de decirle cuánto había echado de menos ese simple gesto cada día, y pedirle que no se separara de él nunca más, pero entró en razón justo a tiempo y la saludó con su habitual y educado gesto de cabeza.

Al final de la clase, había surgido un debate genial entre los dos, y conversaban apasionadamente, pero este fue interrumpido por dos maldiciones en el fondo de la clase, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, tuvieron que ir a la enfermería, el primero tenía la cara llena de hongos verdes y pestilentes y el segundo tenía la lengua tan hinchada que no podía ni hablar. Snape estaba tan enfadado que le quitó cincuenta puntos a cada uno sin acordarse de que nunca quitaba puntos a los de su casa.

Tocó el timbre, pero Hermione había tomado una decisión. -Profesor- le dijo cuando todos los estudiantes hubieron salido de la mazmorra. -Deberíamos seguir la conversación esta tarde, porque no me ha quedado del todo claro porqué no se puede usar el asfódelo en pociones narcóticas.-

-Me parece bien. Si no le ha quedado claro va a ser un desastre cuando empecemos con ellas el año que viene.- ¡Le había dicho que sí! ¡y contaba con ella en la clase del año que viene!

-Además yo quería que habláramos sobre algo: el profesor Dumbledore y yo pensamos que es una pena que deje de estudiar magia antigua. Se le estaba dando muy bien. Y aunque ya ha cumplido con su deber, que era hacer los encantamientos protectores que llevamos a cabo en navidad, creemos que le será útil para el futuro.-

-¿Me dará las clases usted?- _¡Mierda!, lo he dicho sin pensar._

_-_Efectivamente. Si no quiere lo entenderé, no son conocimientos que necesite para el examen, y le quitará tiempo de estudio o de estar con sus amigos. Que sé que es mucho más divertido que... –Me encantaría profesor.- ...dar clases conmigo y… ¿Qué ha dicho?-

-Que me encantaría seguir con las clases de magia antigua. Me organizaré bien con el estudio.-

_Y prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con Harry o Ron._

-De acuerdo entonces, todos los miércoles a las siete, después de cenar, nos veremos en el aula de astronomía, que a esa hora está vacía.-

-Perfecto, gracias por dedicarme su tiempo profesor.-

- No me decepcione Granger.- Dijo él sonriendo. –Por supuesto que no señor.- Le devolvió ella la sonrisa.

.....................................................


	6. Chapter 6

La noche iba abrazando poco a poco los altos muros de piedra del castillo.

Ginny abordó a Draco antes de la hora de la cena.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?!- Gritó enfurecida la chica. -¡Vas a arrepentirte por esto Malfoy! ¡Dime que le has hecho! ¡Todavía está en la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey no sabe lo que tiene!-

-No se va a morir si es lo que piensas.- Dijo el rubio fríamente.

-Pero si es lo suficientemente fuerte para darle un buen susto y que elija mejor con quien batirse en duelo.- dijo siseando suavemente. -todavía tendrá que quedarse allí el resto del fin de semana, yo no me ando con bromitas, el hechizo que le lancé, es un "truquito" que aprendí de mi padre.- sonrió amargamente.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero de repente la acorraló contra la pared. -¿Y qué te importa a ti lo que le pase a Potter? ¿Eh?- Gritó.

-¿O vas a decirme que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?- la besó ardientemente. Ginny sintió sus labios como de seda apretándose contra los suyos, entreabrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua. Estaba completamente entregada a su boca y a sus manos que la apretaban con la fuerza justa contra su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron se quedó temblando. Lo miró a los ojos. Él estaba serio y le susurró muy cerca del cuello: -¿Vas a decirme que con el niño que vivió sientes lo mismo que conmigo?- Ginny negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo. Ahora fue él el que se entregó al beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sintió el aroma a vainilla que desprendía ella. Sintió sus manos pequeñas aferrarse a su nuca.

Por fin se separaron.

Él le sonrió provocativamente. Y ella le guiñó un ojo.

Se fueron como si no hubiera tenido importancia.

Pero ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

...............................................

Llegó la primavera, y con ella acabaron las nevadas y se descongeló el lago, los estudiantes, todavía muy abrigados pero con ganas de verano, empezaban a tumbarse bajo de los árboles para estudiar o hablar.

Severus y su querida alumna, siguieron viéndose cada miércoles por la noche. A veces, mientras ella se concentraba para realizar algún pequeño hechizo, él se quedaba mirándola. Era tan bonita. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes de ese momento.

Como arrugaba su carita cuando creaba una teoría. Y su postura de impaciencia, tan linda como insoportable, cuando se notaba que estaba deseando comentar algo.

La semana era muy larga hasta que en la cena del miércoles empezaban a mirarse y a sonreírse, luego subían juntos a la torre de astronomía y se quedaban hablando hasta que se daban cuenta de que había empezado a clarear el día. ¿Cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido cuando estaban juntos? Siempre lo mismo. Él la acompañaba hasta el retrato de la dama gorda para que no tuviera problemas con Filch y ella dormía unas dos horas hasta que empezaban las clases del jueves.

Pero eran tan felices.

.........................................

Hermione estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras daba vueltas con la cuchara, sin comérselas, a las gachas de avena del desayuno. Una gran lechuza parda le dejó una carta sobre la mesa.

Era de sus padres, como se había quedado en Hogwarts en navidad, querían que volviera a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua, que eran a la siguiente semana.

Le dio la vuelta a la carta y les contestó que sí. Ya los echaba de menos, además después de seis meses sin verles no les podía decir que no.

.............................................

Esa noche, en su clase con Snape...

-Profesor.-

-¿Sí señorita Granger?-

-Esto… No podré asistir a la próxima clase. Mis padres quieren que vuelva a casa para la Pascua.-

-Bueno…, pues…, bueno, nos veremos a la siguiente semana. No pasa nada.- -Creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelva a la torre de Griffindor, si se da prisa todavía no ha dado el toque de queda de las diez. Que lo pase muy bien en sus vacaciones.-

-Gracias.- Contestó Hermione cabizbaja.

.................................................

Volvía a ser miércoles. Hermione estaba en su cuarto sentada en la mesa de estudio, miraba fijamente el libro de transformaciones pero no leía.

_Si me hubiera quedado en el colegio hoy lo habría visto._

Sacó su libro de pociones y lo acarició suavemente. Se acercó y lo olió, como si esperara encontrar al profesor dentro del libro.

Lo echaba de menos, lo echaba de menos tanto… Echaba de menos hasta cosas que no habían pasado.

Se arrepintió de no haber intentado nada con él mientras estuvo en Hogwarts. Así ahora podría recordar cómo besaba, podría recordar como acariciaban sus manos. Y no un montón de clases demasiado tensas como para no poder ni hablar con soltura.

Una lágrima cayó en la página del libro.

Lo cerró con cuidado y se metió en la cama con él. Y así, abrazada a su libro de pociones y mirando la pared verde claro de su cuarto pensando en la casa del que él era jefe, se quedó dormida sintiendo que no estaba completa.

..............................................................

Dumbledore llamó al despacho de Snape.

-Adelante.- lo encontró ligeramente desmejorado. Sería que ya se imaginaba a lo que venía.

-Severus, tengo que encargarte una misión. Debes ir a ver a Voldemort, dale alguna información poco importante de la Orden y así no se extrañará de que vayas.

Me ha llegado información de que está reclutando gigantes, quiero que averigües, si está preparando algún tipo de ataque.-

-De acuerdo señor.-

-Voldemort está allí con ellos, está en el norte. No te preocupes por las clases, si te coge más tiempo del que piensas. Yo buscaré un sustituto temporal.-

-Pero, ¿en cuanto tiempo está pensando?-

-Pues si te necesita allí. Puede que cerca de un mes hasta que te deje volver para que no levantes muchas sospechas. Tienes esa ventaja porque se supone que me espías, recuerda.-

-¿Y los exámenes finales?, no podrán prepararlos bien si yo falto un mes a clase.-

-Ya te he dicho que puedo encontrar alguien que te sustituya. Además, ¿desde cuándo te preocupan a ti los avances de los alumnos?- dijo Dumbledore comenzando a extrañarse.

Snape no insistió. –Está bien, ¿cuando saldría?-

-Esta misma noche, si no te viene demasiado mal.-

_¿Para qué retrasarlo más? _– Pues ahora salgo señor-

-Cuídate Severus.-

................................................


	7. Chapter 7

-Señorita Granger, el profesor Snape me ha pedido que le diga que debe ausentarse durante un mes, por lo que sus clases particulares se suspenderán.-

-¿Un mes? ¿Qué le ocurre?-

-Eso no es asunto suyo. Él no me dijo que quisiera que usted conociese el motivo.-

....................................................

Quince días llevaba ya andando por esas montañas. Voldemort le había pedido que buscara a una tribu de gigantes que debía esconderse por allí. Tenía que encontrarlos y negociar con ellos, lealtad al señor tenebroso a cambio de regalos.

Pensaba en Hermione Granger a menudo.

Quién sabe cuando podría volver a Hogwarts. A lo mejor ni siquiera volvía. En el caso de que no lo mataran los gigantes, podría morir a manos del mismo Voldemort si no lograba ponerlos de su lado, ya no quedaban muchos, se estaban extinguiendo.

¿Le importaría a ella si muriera?

_Severus sabes perfectamente que tú no le importas a nadie. Dumbledore te protege porque te necesita. Voldemort no te mata porque te necesita. Te llevas mal con todo el mundo porque nadie se fía realmente de ti. Y todos tus alumnos, que no tenían porqué tener prejuicios, te odian por como eres. ¿De verdad piensas que le importas a ella?_

En ese momento vio una luz que provenía de una cueva escondida debajo de un saliente de roca de la montaña. De la cueva salían gruñidos y golpes que hacían temblar la tierra.

Los había encontrado, pero parecía que estaban peleando. Tendría que esconderse y esperar a que dejaran sus conflictos, sino podría resultar herido.

.................................................

-Adelante- dijo Dumbledore. Era por la noche y acababan de llamar a la puerta de su despacho. -¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

-Disculpe la hora profesor. Pero, por favor, dígame algo del profesor Snape. Ya lleva más de un mes faltando, eso no es normal en él. ¿Está enfermo?- -Es que el sustituto que le ha puesto no tiene ni idea de pociones.- añadió al ver que Dumbledore la miraba extrañado.

-Lo siento Hermione, ya le dije que no puedo decirle…- De repente la puerta se abrió y entró Filch, el conserje. -Señor. He encontrado a Snape tumbado en la puerta de entrada al colegio. Está inconsciente, y creo que herido.-

-Gracias Argus. Granger vuelva a su dormitorio inmediatamente.- -No profesor, déjeme ir con usted… … Puede necesitar ayuda.-

-Está bien. Pero dese prisa.-

Llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada. Snape estaba en el suelo, había sangre alrededor suya y su pierna izquierda se doblaba en un ángulo extraño.

-¡No!- Hermione cayó de rodillas a su lado llorando.

-Apártese jovencita- dijo Filch.

-Por favor Hermione, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Argus, avise a la señora Pomfrey. _¡Movilicorpus!_.-

La señora Pomfrey los recibió muy pálida. -Ponlo en esta camilla Albus. Así.-

Con un hechizó, le sanó la pierna. -La fractura ya está, pero tendrá que quedarse, ha perdido mucha sangre.-

-¿Puedo quedarme con él señora Pomfrey?- dijo Hermione mirando primero a la enfermera y luego a Albus con los ojos implorantes.

-Déjala Poppy, no lo molestará.- le pidió Dumbledore.

-Está bien, Albus. Pero no intente despertarlo señorita, necesita descansar.-

-No se preocupe.-

Se quedó sentada al lado de la cama. Dumbledore se fue. Y al final, la señora Pomfrey cerró las cortinas que tapaban la cama en la que estaban, y se fue a dormir también.

En mitad de la noche, Snape se despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso.

Hermione no dormía.

Él la miró un momento y susurró -Me atacaron.- y empezó a temblar. -Tranquilo profesor, ya todo pasó, ya está a salvo.-dijo ella sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿Hermione?- -Sí, tranquilo, no dejaré que te pase nada.-

Le tocó la frente con la suya, como había visto que hacía su madre, estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

De repente él la acercó hacia sí y la besó. Hermione sintió que el mundo desaparecía alrededor suya. Ya solo existían ellos dos, y sus labios que se habían tocado por primera vez. El beso, intenso al principio fue perdiendo fuerza, las manos que hace unos segundos se aferraban a ella, se soltaron.

Hermione tardó otros tres segundos en darse cuenta de que él había vuelto a quedarse completamente dormido.

..................................................


	8. Chapter 8

Se despertó.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía la pierna.

Las imágenes del día anterior empezaron a volver a él.

Cómo había pactado con los gigantes, que habían accedido a trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso. Como informó a Voldemort de que lo había conseguido, y de que volvía a Hogwarts para no levantar sospechas.

Recordó como había sido atacado por el antiguo jefe de la tribu con la que negoció, la disputa de la que fue testigo era porque otro gigante más joven se había hecho con el poder de dirigir el clan hacía poco.

El viejo, enfadado por haber sido vencido en la pelea, atacó a Snape cuado ya volvía al colegio. Quería vengarse por haber puesto a su tribu en el peligro de trabajar para ese brujo. Era lo bastante viejo como para oír historias de la cantidad de gigantes que habían muerto antes de la caída temporal de Voldemort.

Finalmente, el hombre pudo escapar. Se apareció lo más cerca de Hogwarts que pudo, y a duras penas intentó llegar al castillo, pues tenía la pierna rota.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería. Tenían que haberlo encontrado y llevado allí inconsciente.

Oyó una respiración pausada a su lado. Miró a su izquierda y vio una tupida melena castaña. La joven se había dormido sobre sus propios brazos apoyada en la esquina de la cama.

Él tosió incómodo para ver si ella despertaba, tosió un poco más fuerte, y al final optó por zarandearla cuidadosamente. _Qué piel tan suave tiene._ Pensó al tocarla.

Ella despertó por fin. Tenía ojos de sueño y el lado de la cara, sobre el que se había quedado dormida, ligeramente enrojecido.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de donde estaba, enrojeció el rostro entero.

-¿Se ha quedado toda la noche a mi lado?- preguntó el profesor mirando las ojeras de la chica.

-Sí.- _¿No se acordaba de nada?_ -¿Cómo se encuentra profesor?-

Al escuchar la voz de ella le llegaron unas imágenes borrosas, ella le decía que no se preocupara, que todo había pasado.

Se acordaba de estar mirando su cara, pensando lo bonita que era, cuando ella se acercó a él de repente. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que él sintiera el olor de su pelo, con la fiebre lo veía todo a cámara lenta.

Era tan consciente de su proximidad, la necesitaba tanto, y entonces…

-Profesor, ¿está bien?- Volvió a preguntar ella.

-Sí. Ya puede volver a sus clases.-

¿La había besado? La chica estaría deseando marcharse. Encima que se quedaba con él. _Y no se me ocurre nada mejor que besarla, perfecto._

Ni siquiera se habría quedado por gusto, Dumbledore se lo habría pedido. Sí, debía ser eso. Seguro.

_Pero ella no se apartó cuando te acercaste._

Severus se dio cuenta de que Hermione seguía allí mirándolo, no se había movido del sitio.

-Creía haberle dicho que podía marcharse, ya estoy recuperado.-

Hermione cogió aire, _¿Gracias?_, -Me alegro de que esté mejor entonces.- -¿Seguiremos con las clases a partir del próximo miércoles?-

Eso definitivamente lo había cogido por sorpresa. -Sí. Si no tiene ningún inconveniente.- Después de todo ella quería que siguieran con lo de las clases.

-De acuerdo, entonces pasado mañana nos vemos. Cuídese.-

Ella casi salía por la puerta cuando Snape la llamó -¡Hermione!- -¿Sí?- -Gracias.-

Ella le sonrió.

.............................

Pasaron dos días. Snape puso a Dumbledore al corriente de lo que había pasado en el norte. Voldemort planeaba atacar el ministerio cuando hubiera reclutado un ejército lo bastante poderoso.

El director, le dio las gracias por la información y no intentó averiguar qué había pasado en el mes y medio que permanecido ausente, ni hizo ningún comentario de su penoso estado cuando regresó.

Snape se encontró a si mismo molesto por la falta de cuidados. _Me estoy malacostumbrando. _¿Desde cuándo necesitaba Severus Snape la atención de nadie?

Pero a la hora de la cena estuvo mirando ansioso a la mesa de Griffindor hasta que ella llegó y le dirigió la sonrisa de siempre. Él se la devolvió esta vez.

Terminaron de cenar y en silencio subieron juntos a la torre de astronomía.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en este mes y medio?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Estuve en una misión para la Orden.- él se quedó observando como Hermione se quedaba callada. ¿Estaría pensando la próxima pregunta? No podía darle demasiada información por supuesto, de hecho no pensaba darle más información. Ella puso esa postura que ponía cuando quería decir algo. Snape esperó.

-He echado de menos estas clases.-

-Yo también.- dijo Severus francamente. Se impresionó al oír su propia voz.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, no podía creer que ella lo hubiera echado de menos, no podía creer que le pasara algo tan maravilloso.

Ella se acercó despacio, con cuidado, y le cogió la mano. -Tuve miedo cuando lo ví llegar herido.-

Él estaba tenso, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se acercara a él así, ni a que las personas expresaran sus sentimientos, _ni a que las personas tengan sentimientos hacia mí. _Pensó. Retiró la mano con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

-Bueno, ya estoy bien. Y ya podemos reanudar las clases.- Y sintiendo un agradable calor por dentro, empezó a hablarle de magia, de magos antiguos, y de hechizos que ya pocos conocían.

Ella estaba contenta, sabía que un acercamiento así a Severus Snape era un paso enorme. Y estaba dispuesta a seguir avanzando en esta relación.

..............................................

Draco recibió una lechuza de su padre a la mañana siguiente.

"Ten más cuidado con lo que haces. El padre de Pansy Parkinson me ha escrito diciendo que te han visto más de una vez con la hija pequeña de los Weasley. No sabía que te gustaba la mediocridad y la pobreza. Tienes un apellido que mantener limpio. Que no vuelva a enterarme que te relacionas con semejante gentuza. Te he avisado. Lucius Malfoy."

Draco dio un puñetazo encima de la mesa, y con las lágrimas saltadas, salió del gran comedor.

Ginny lo vio salir y se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Draco, ¿Estas bien?-

-Déjame en paz.-

-Puedes contármelo, a lo mejor te ayuda.-

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!-

-Pero…-

-¿Que te hace pensar que alguien como tú puede ayudarme a mí? Tu familia y tú de lo único que entendéis es de cómo darle de comer a las gallinas.-

Sintió dolor en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula y comprendió que ella le había pegado. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ella estaba roja, temblando de furia.

Él sonrió con ironía y superioridad y se fue andando despacio y en apariencia tranquilo hacia las mazmorras. Demasiados años con su padre. Era mejor así, ahora ella le odiaría y él seguiría con su vida.

_¿En qué estarías pensando Ginny? ¡Es un Malfoy por Merlín! ¿Qué esperabas?_

...............................................


	9. Chapter 9

**Dos capítulos más. Gracias por las reviews, espero vuestra opinión de los nuevos.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

Ginny se fue todavía rabiosa hacia la clase de pociones que era la que tenía en ese momento. Encima pociones, sino era ya bastante malo tener a Snape, le habían puesto un sustituto aún más desagradable y que encima no sabía nada de la asignatura.

Pero cuando entró en la clase vio que su profesor de siempre había vuelto.

Se encontró a si misma respirando aliviada antes de pensar _¡Pero si es Snape!_

Sin embargo esa clase no fue tan horrible como estaban acostumbrados. El profesor estaba de mucho mejor humor que normalmente.

Hasta se rió un par de veces. _¿Snape?_ El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando acabó la clase, iba saliendo de las mazmorras cuando vio a Dean Thomas preguntando por ella a otra chica. Últimamente no dejaba de perseguirla. Intentando esquivarlo se metió por otro pasillo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba perdida en la planta más baja de Hogwarts.

Intentó orientarse y empezó a andar por otro pasillo lateral, pero algo la detuvo. Se oían sollozos al otro lado de una puerta. Un chico lloraba, ¿quién sería?

Empujó un poco la puerta llena de curiosidad, y descubrió a Draco Malfoy tirado en el suelo, deshecho, sin parar de llorar. _Definitivamente el mundo se está volviendo loco._

No quedaba en él nada del Malfoy que la había insultado hacía un hora, de hecho no se parecía nada a ningún Malfoy que ella hubiera conocido. Estaba tan agobiado que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirándolo.

Pensó si darse la vuelta y dejarlo sólo como él creía que estaba, pero entonces él la descubrió.

Su cara formó una mueca que pocas veces adoptaba, ¿vergüenza?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo casi sin fuerza todavía de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó ella acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

Él intentó inventarse un insulto para que ella volviera a enfadarse y lo dejara solo, pero su cerebro ya no le respondía, la cabeza le latía y le quemaba, solo quería seguir llorando, y no encontró fuerzas para resistirse.

Ginny sintió como se dejaba caer encima de sus piernas dobladas, se abrazaba a ella y empezaba a llorar furiosamente.

Era mucho más alto que ella y siempre lo había visto tan fuerte, tan ajeno a todo, que se sentía extraña en ese momento que lo sintió pequeño y frágil. Pero no le importó, lo acunó hasta que él se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Quieres hablar?- dijo ella dulcemente.

-No lo entenderías.- dijo él con la cabeza todavía apoyada en los muslos de ella. -Tú no conoces a mi padre, nunca has sufrido por su culpa.-

-¿A no? ¿Y que me dices del diario de Riddle?- Él la miró, no sabía que había pasado exactamente en su segundo año, sólo que su padre le había dado el diario ese sin que ella se diera cuenta y que luego había pasado lo de los ataques.

Ginny le contó su historia, le contó como se sentía al hacer cosas que ella no quería. Le contó como fue poseída por Voldemort y como llevó a cabo los ataques sin recordar nada después.

Él la escuchaba en silencio. Ella se iba liberando por momentos, nunca había sido capaz de contar la historia entera.

-Y todo empezó por culpa de Lucius Malfoy.- acabó.

Él estaba impresionado, y pensar en cómo se tomó los ataques cuando ocurrieron, no paraba de decir que si supiera quien era el heredero de Slytherin lo ayudaría. Nunca pensó en todo el sufrimiento que eso había causado. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue el apoyo incondicional que poseía la chica de parte de sus amigos y su familia.

La historia de ella le animó a hablar a él. Que le relató como había estado toda su vida recibiendo órdenes más que amor. Le contó que hiciera lo que hiciera no dejaban de recordarle su apellido, y cómo debía intentar guardar las formas en todo momento.

Le habló del ambiente de su casa, tan frío, tan diferente al que ella tenía en la suya.

Le habló, mientras ella lo miraba horrorizada, de la importancia de la pureza de sangre en su entorno, y cómo tenía que empezar a pensar ya en matrimonio sino quería decepcionar a sus padres.

Finalmente le contó la carta que recibiera esa misma mañana de su padre y cómo él le había exigido que se alejara de ella.

Ginny no sabía que decir, nunca hubiera imaginado que unos padres trataran así a su hijo. Tal vez, entonces debería separarse de él si no quería meterlo en problemas.

-Por eso te hablé así antes. No puedo seguir viéndote sin meterme en problemas con mi padre.-

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- dijo ella tristemente, no le parecía justo, pero tenía quince años, no podía hacer que se enfrentara con su padre cuando todavía le quedaba tanto tiempo viviendo en su casa.

Él la miró. -Pues yo no lo entiendo, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de mi padre incondicionalmente. No con esto. No quiero renunciar a ti.- Ahora que se habían empezado a sincerar ya no podía parar sus sentimientos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo entonces?-

-Veámonos a escondidas.- Ginny sonrió. -Nos veremos cada noche en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, como la primera vez.- Prosiguió Draco.

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más pronunciada. Eso prometía ser muy interesante. Asintió contenta y se acercó a él para besarle una vez más, él le respondió al beso también feliz.

....................................

Harry estaba de peor humor que nunca. Ginny no le hacía caso. Y la había estado espiando algunas noches y sabía que salía por el hueco del retrato cuando nadie la veía.

Seguro que para encontrarse con algún chico. Le gustaban todos menos él.

Dean Thomas había dicho esa noche que estaba seguro de que Ginny estaba enamorada de él. Soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada, es que tu hermana ya ni me mira.- dijo Harry. Ron era su mejor amigo, podía sincerarse con él.

-Tonterías.- Dijo este. -Lleva enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vio, y ten en cuenta que sé de lo que hablo, te recuerdo que vivo con ella.-

Harry no se fiaba mucho de su palabra, pero se calmó de inmediato.

....................................

Se iban acercando peligrosamente los TIMOS para los alumnos de quinto curso.

Hermione ya no tenía tiempo para las clases con Snape, puesto que tenía montañas de pergaminos y libros que estudiar.

Pero acordaron seguirse viendo una vez a la semana, porque estaban muy bien juntos.

Subían a su torre y mientras ella estudiaba, él leía o corregía.

De vez en cuando se miraban, o se hacían algún comentario de lo que estaban trabajando.

Empezaron a verse más de un día a la semana, siempre por la noche. Ella no se concentraba si él no estaba delante, y a él le encantaba verla estudiar.

Luego, cuando Hermione acababa, se quedaban hablando hasta el amanecer como solían hacer.

Sentían una mutua admiración tan poderosa que las horas pasaban sin que se dieran apenas cuenta.

Ahora también hablaban cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, o a las horas de comer.

Los otros profesores nunca habían visto a Snape tan contento. Los alumnos empezaban a inventarse historias de lo que le había pasado al hombre, en el mes y medio que estuvo fuera, para que volviera tan cambiado. No es que ahora fuera simpático, eso no pasaría nunca, pero ya no los trataba injustamente y no los ridiculizaba tanto.

Él era feliz, pero una nueva inquietud empezaba a crecer dentro de Hermione.

Tenía que decirle lo que sentía.

En estos meses, se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de Severus Snape.

……………………


	10. Chapter 10

Pasaron los exámenes. Quedaba solo un día más antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Hermione y Snape estaban sentados debajo de una haya un poco apartada del resto de árboles donde solía ponerse todo el mundo.

Él estaba recostado en el tronco y ella enfrente con las piernas cruzadas, un rayo de sol se colaba entre las ramas del árbol y daba a su cabello reflejos dorados.

Lo estaba mirando.

Su pelo negro intenso enmarcaba el pálido rostro, que estaba relajado.

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Miró su nariz tan característica, siempre le había gustado.

Él abrió los ojos, y ella se perdió en su mirada, tan intensa, tan profunda.

No hicieron falta palabras, Severus leía en su mente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Hermione sabía que podía verlo y no opuso resistencia, los ojos de su profesor, siempre ausentes de sentimiento, brillaron de una forma distinta.

Ella levantó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla, él se apretó contra la caricia volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Se quedaron varios minutos sintiendo este simple roce, mientras el sol se escondía tras el horizonte.

Ella sentía su tacto bajo la mano, y él, que había puesto la suya encima de la de ella, la acariciaba suavemente.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.- susurró él con voz ronca.

Ella se acercó y besó levemente sus finos labios.

.................................

El dormitorio de Snape tenía pocos muebles, pero era lujoso.

Al fondo de la habitación había una cama con estructura de madera exquisitamente labrada y sábanas negras.

En medio había una mesa redonda y una silla de la misma madera antigua.

En la pared de la derecha, unas cortinas de seda también negras tapaban lo que con toda seguridad sería un balcón o una ventana.

Por último, había un sillón de cuero delante de una chimenea donde un maravilloso fuego acababa de empezar a arder.

Ésta, y dos candelabros de oro que colgaban de las paredes, eran la única fuente de luz de la habitación en ese momento.

Entraron y la puerta se cerró dejando la pared completamente lisa.

Snape miró a la muchacha con miedo, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de decirle que pasara la noche con él.

Y allí estaba ella, tan resplandeciente que chocaba con el ambiente sombrío del lugar.

-Así que aquí es donde duerme… s.- dijo Hermione, hacía poco que habían empezado a tutearse y todavía no le salía de forma natural.

-Sé que no es gran cosa, la mayoría del tiempo estoy en mi despacho.-

-A mi me gusta.- dijo la chica aproximándose.

-Entonces definitivamente debo preocuparme, te recuerdo que estás aquí conmigo, tus gustos dejan mucho que desear.-

Pero ella no le dejó seguir hablando de la poca confianza que tenía en si mismo.

Se acercó a él, le echó las manos alrededor del cuello y lo besó como nunca antes. Severus no tardó en rodear su cintura con las manos para atraerla más hacia sí.

Era un beso caliente, exigente, desesperado. Llevaban tanto tiempo reprimiéndose que no podían parar.

Parecía que si se separaban se despertarían de repente para descubrir que no había sido más que un sueño.

Una mano de Snape se enredó en el cabello de ella, que al sentir sus largos dedos en la nuca, gimió bajito dentro de su boca.

Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca.

Las manos inexpertas de Hermione empezaron a desabrochar los múltiples botones de la túnica negra del profesor de pociones.

Él la cogió de las muñecas para impedirle que siguiera y la miró a los ojos. Pero los ojos de ella le devolvieron una mirada de tal madurez y encantadora determinación que le permitió continuar.

Sus pequeños dedos eran como fuego al contacto con su piel.

La larga capa de él cayó al suelo.

La túnica medio abierta dejaba al descubierto gran parte del torso, su piel era pálida y delicada a la vista, pero fuerte, ligeramente áspera y más fría de lo que esperaba bajo sus manos.

Entonces él la cogió con una sola mano por la cintura, mientras con la otra y con una soltura insospechada, soltó los broches de la capa de ella, que dio un toque de color a toda la ropa negra que había ya en el suelo.

Sus movimientos, mientras se deshacía de la túnica de la muchacha y comenzaba a acariciarla, eran rápidos, leves, pero acertados.

Hermione se preguntó por primera vez con cuantas mujeres habría estado, mientras él la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

Pronto el cuerpo, primero torpe, de ella empezó a hacerse a las manos de su profesor.

Cuando estuvo un poco más segura, se deshizo de lo que le quedaba a él de ropa, y empezó a recorrer por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre, de ese hombre, con curiosidad y devoción.

Él se abandonó a las caricias de la pequeña Hermione.

Al poco tiempo sus cuerpos unidos se movían al ritmo de una misma danza.

El amanecer, que tantas veces los había descubierto hablando entusiasmados en la torre de Astronomía, hoy los encontró en las habitaciones de él.

Hermione estaba completamente dormida encima del pecho desnudo de Snape. Él ya estaba despierto y acariciaba muy suavemente el pelo de ella.

Era tan feliz en ese momento.

Cuando despertó pensó que todo había sido parte de su imaginación, las imágenes de la noche anterior parecían irreales.

Pero entonces fue consciente del tacto caliente del cuerpo de ella que descansaba sobre el de él.

Había estado con muchas mujeres.

Pero ninguna como esta, que apenas si empezaba a poder recibir este nombre.

Era la primera vez que había algo más que deseo de por medio.

Ella despertó. -Buenos días.- le dijo la chica con voz soñolienta pero feliz.

-Hola.- contestó él.

Ella se incorporó un poco para besarle, él de devolvió el beso.

_Todavía no puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando a mí._ Nunca, en toda su vida, alguien le había dado un beso de buenos días.

El estómago de ella sonó. Él sonrió. _¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía con esa facilidad?_

-¿Quieres que bajemos a desayunar?- Ella asintió sonriendo a su vez.

...............................

Ginny y Draco, se encontraron esa mañana temprano en la habitación donde ella lo encontró llorando.

Hoy debían volver a sus casas, y habían quedado allí para despedirse.

-No te enamores de otra mientras yo no esté ¿eh?- dijo Ginny poniendo un fingido mohín de angustia que hizo reír al chico.

-Tú eres la que debe tener cuidadito, no soy yo el que se va a pasar el verano con "el niño que vivió".-

-No lo llames así.- dijo Ginny riéndose. -Harry solo viene porque es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.-

-Más te vale.- dijo Draco muy cerca de su boca.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- dijo Ginny empezando a besarlo.

-Definitivamente.- dijo Draco sujetándola, mientras ella hacía como que intentaba escapar enfadada.

Se besaron.

-En serio, no te olvides de mí Draco Malfoy.-

-No lo haré Ginevra Weasley.-

.................................

Quedaba una hora para que saliera el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Hermione estaba con Snape.

-¿Qué haces en las vacaciones de verano? ¿Dónde vives?-

-Me quedo en Hogwarts, es un lugar cómodo y, cuando no están los estudiantes, es mucho más tranquilo. ¿Y tú?-

-Yo me voy con mis padres de vacaciones a Francia.-

-Que pases buen verano.- dijo Snape.

-Te escribiré.- dijo ella justo antes de besarlo. -He de irme.-

-Voy a echarte de menos.- dijo él de repente.

-Te quiero.- le dijo Hermione, y se fue hacia el expreso de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape se quedó quieto viendo como se alejaba. _(-Te quiero-)_

_Muy a mi pesar, yo también te quiero Hermione Granger._

............................


	11. Chapter 11

Este iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida, solo tenía que pasar tres días con los Dursley, porque Dumbledore insistía en que cada año debía volver a casa de sus tíos, y luego se iba todo el verano con los Weasley.

Los nueve, Percy no venía pero en su lugar iba Fleur, se iban a Rumania a ver a Charly.

Tenía los dos meses de vacaciones para reconquistar a Ginny y pasárselo lo mejor posible en compañía de su familia de magos favorita.

Fred y George eran los que habían pagado el viaje. Después de su espectacular salida del colegio se habían echo con una pequeña fortuna tras el triunfo de su tienda de artículos de broma.

Habían invitado también a Harry ya que fue gracias al premio del torneo de los tres magos, que él les regaló, que pudieran poner en pié el negocio.

................................

Hermione llegó a su casa y su madre le dio un gran abrazo. Su padre se acercó sonriente y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente.

-Os he echado mucho de menos a los dos.- dijo Hermione abrazándolos otra vez.

-Y nosotros a ti hija.- Dijo su padre revolviéndole el pelo. -Mañana salimos para Francia, ¿Estás emocionada?-

-Sí- dijo la chica sonriente.

Su padre se fue y su madre le dijo: -¿Qué tal el curso cariño? Te veo cambiada.-

-El curso muy bien mamá. No sé que me notarás distinto.-

-Estas muy contenta. ¿Has conocido a algún chico?-

Hermione se ruborizó y rió.

Jean le sonrió -No voy tan desencaminada ¿no? Anda, ¡cuéntame quien es!-

-Que no mamá, que no es nadie.-

-Sabes que me lo acabarás contando.- Hermione sonrió.

..................................

Pasó una semana, Harry ya llevaba varios días con la familia Weasley, estaban preparando todo para el viaje. Irían en traslador, Charly lo había arreglado todo desde allí.

Desde que llegó a la casa Ginny apenas le dirigía la palabra, además los había atacado sospechosamente las últimas treinta o cuarenta veces que se habían metido con Malfoy.

-¡Me odia!- declaró Harry, desanimado, a su amigo Ron. -Ya ni siquiera se ríe cuando critico a Malfoy. Odia todo lo que hago.-

-A lo mejor está intentando ponerte celoso, yo he oído que las chicas hacen cosas muy raras cuando están enamoradas.-

..............................

Ginny estaba metida en su cuarto escribiendo en un pergamino morado:

"Querido Draco: Aquí en casa el ambiente es insoportable. Mis padres no me entienden, mi hermano no piensa, y Harry no deja de babear detrás de mí. Para arreglarlo todo, Bill ha decidido que su noviecita Fleur se viene al viaje, me está volviendo loca, esa francesa me habla como si tuviera tres años. Ojala estuviera contigo. Estoy deseando que empiece el curso de nuevo, este verano va a ser MUY largo. Acuérdate de mí. Besos de Ginny."

..........................

Draco estaba en su habitación cuando una lechuza minúscula chocó contra el cristal de su ventanal. La cogió con cuidado, porque ésta no dejaba de moverse, y vio que tenía un mensaje morado atado a la pata.

Tras leerlo muy emocionado, sacó del cajón de su escritorio un pergamino amarillento que le había regalado su madre especial para cartas, cogió su pluma de águila y escribió:

"Querida Ginny: Dile a Potter de mi parte que como se acerque a ti la próxima vez que lo vea serán algo más que unos hongos en la cara. No te agobies, el verano no es tan largo, pronto volveremos a vernos. Y por Fleggggg no te preocupes, tú eres mucho más guapa y más fuerte que ella, podrás aguantarla. Piensa en mí cuando estés en Rumania. Un día te llevaré de viaje alrededor del mundo como hacían conmigo mis padres."

...............................

Snape estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero frente al fuego. Una copa de vino de saúco reposaba en su mano.

Las imágenes de aquella mágica noche volvían a su mente una y otra vez.

¡Por merlín, si ella sólo tenía quince años!

Pero en su interior sabía que eso carecía de importancia, era algo secundario.

Lo principal en ese momento era cómo demonios iba a aguantar dos meses enteros sin verla.

.............................

Llegaron a Rumania hacia las dos del medio día.

El cielo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nubes.

Antes de ir a ver a Charly en la granja de dragones donde trabajaba, decidieron ver el lugar donde iban a alojarse.

Era una casita de piedra en la pequeña y pintoresca aldea de Strix, como Hosmeade, era un lugar donde solo vivían magos y brujas.

La casa era pequeña y bonita desde fuera, pero al abrir la puerta había una estancia mucho más grande de lo que se esperaba, con habitaciones individuales para todos, menos Bill y Fleur y los señores Weasley que dormían en habitaciones dobles.

Por las calles vieron que las brujas que vivían allí eran por lo general gorditas. Todas llevaban pañuelos en la cabeza y faldas de vivos colores.

Se acercaron dos o tres de estas mujeres para ofrecerles pasteles caseros como bienvenida, eran muy simpáticas y en seguida todos trabaron conversación con ellas.

Todos menos Harry, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en un chico que no parecía pertenecer al lugar.

Era alto y delgado y, a diferencia de los demás habitantes del pueblo que tenían las mejillas muy rojas, era extremadamente pálido.

Miró a Harry un momento desde lejos, pero en ese momento la señora Weasley pasó un brazo por detrás del muchacho: -Él es Harry Potter, un amigo de la familia.- Le contaba a una de las mujeres.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirar al otro lado del pueblo, el chico había desaparecido.

......................................

Hermione estaba en Francia, en ese momento en Bordeaux. Estaba disfrutando mucho de su visita a este país, pero le faltaba Snape.

Sentada en una terraza de una heladería comenzó una carta para él.

"Severus, Francia es un país precioso. Estoy descubriendo que tienen un pasado muy interesante en cuestión de brujería. Las calles tienen un ambiente muy distinto a las nuestras. Y hace mucho más calor que allí. Estoy deseando poder contarte todo y hablarlo durante toda la noche. Pienso continuamente en ti. Me encantaría poder compartir todo esto contigo. _Trés Affectueusement. _Hermione Jean Granger."

......................................

Sobre la mesa, una pluma larga y negra se deslizaba sobre un grueso pergamino:

"_Ma chère Hermione:_ Me alegro que lo estés pasando bien, y que consiguieras encontrar una lechuza para mandarme tu carta. Por aquí no ha pasado nada muy interesante. Me paso las horas en mi habitación leyendo o paseando por los jardines. Me gustaría mucho estar allí contigo. Y a veces los deseos se hacen realidad. Sin más me despido, esperando tener pronto noticias tuyas de nuevo. Severus Snape."

...........................

Era por la noche, Harry no podía dormir, así que sin hacer ruido salió de la casita de piedra y empezó a caminar por el pueblo.

Iba distraído, hacía frío y su aliento al espirar formaba vaho.

De repente se encontró de frente al chico que había visto el primer día que llegaron al pueblo.

De cerca advirtió que tenía unas marcadas ojeras. _Otro con insomnio._

-No tengo insomnio Harry Potter.- su voz en un ingles perfecto, tenía un marcado acento del lugar.

Se acercó a él tanto, que ahora sólo los separaban unos centímetros.

A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío _¿de deseo?_

El otro sonrió divertido y sin más preámbulos lo besó.

Harry no podía moverse de la impresión, pero tampoco intentó apartarse.

Un segundo más tarde, o eso le pareció a él. El misterioso chico había desaparecido y él estaba solo de nuevo.

......................................


	12. Chapter 12

Un grupo de magos y brujas franceses había organizado una fiesta, sus padres habían insistido en ir, pensaron que sería divertido.

Ella prefería quedarse en casa descansando para, al día siguiente, volver a visitar monumentos y museos que aún quedaban en la lista que había hecho antes de salir.

Pero al final la convencieron.

Se habían esforzado mucho en contactar con gente mágica para darle una sorpresa a Hermione, y hasta habían comprado túnicas para los tres, hecho por el cual estaban muy emocionados.

La verdad es que la túnica, de color rosa muy vivo, que le habían comprado era preciosa. Tenía las mangas abullonadas, y se ajustaba a la cintura con un cinturón sencillo. Se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo.

Sus padres, aunque por su aspecto parecían magos, se quedaban mirando asombrados cosas normales, como las pequeñas hadas que volaban alrededor de la lámpara.

Y cada vez que alguien hacía magia, aunque fuera un simple encantamiento convocador para alcanzar algo, soltaban un gritito de asombro y felicidad.

Luego se pusieron a bailar mientras Hermione se quedaba sentada en una mesita con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Llevaba toda la noche pensando en Severus. ("_Y __a veces los deseos se hacen realidad._") Eso le había escrito en su última carta. Ojala fuera verdad.

Tenía la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando vio una figura familiar avanzando hacia ella.

_No puede ser._

-¿Quieres bailar?- Allí estaba él. Allí estaba él de verdad, con una túnica negra bordada y la mano extendida hacia ella.

Ella rió y le cogió la mano mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Empezaron a bailar la lenta melodía que sonaba, que tenía algo de sobrenatural. El instrumento que utilizaba el mago que tocaba, era una especie de flauta doble, hecha de madera.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo ella sonriendo cuando puedo reaccionar.

-La verdad es que tenía demasiadas ganas de verte. Y **sentí** que esta noche tenías una fiesta. Y… no sé que ha sido de mi antiguo autocontrol.- dijo él gravemente.

_Sentiste._

-Pues yo me alegro de que hayas cedido a tu descontrol y estés aquí.- Dijo ella imitando su tono grave.

Snape rió apretándola un poco más contra él, y el resto de la velada fue sencillo y hermoso.

Reían despreocupadamente medio bailando medio hablando.

Los padres de Hermione pasaron una vez bailando al lado de la pareja, y la madre miró evaluadoramente a Snape y le guiñó un ojo a la chica cuando éste quedó de espaldas a ella.

Fue una noche perfecta. Antes de irse, salieron al jardín y él la besó despidiéndose hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts.

.................................

Harry estaba como ausente, la señora Weasley había empezado a decir que se había puesto enfermo.

No se olvidaba de su extraño encuentro con ese misterioso joven.

Y lo que era aún más grave, no conseguía olvidar el roce de sus gélidos labios.

Volvió a sentir un escalofrío en el estómago y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

_¿Quién eres?_

-Eso carece de importancia amigo mío.- Su voz hipnotizante se oyó muy cerca, a su espalda.

Una ola de calor corrió por su columna vertebral. -¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin darse la vuelta aún.

_-Te quiero a ti.- _Dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Harry iba a darse la vuelta para protestar, pero de repente se lo encontró justo delante de él; con su cara, de nuevo, lo suficientemente pegada a la suya como para impedirle pensar con claridad.

Harry le miró a los ojos por primera vez, los tenía claros, exageradamente claros, de un gris blanquecino. Unas marcadas ojeras oscuras los subrayaban, pero encajaban a la perfección con el resto de sus rasgos.

Su pelo oscuro y corto parecía engominado y le caía en pequeños mechones hasta la mitad de la frente.

Sus facciones eran perfectas. Y su piel, extremadamente pálida, estaba como apagada.

Sus labios eran de un rojo oscuro terriblemente atrayente.

Sonrió y quedaron a la vista sus dientes, rectos y muy blancos.

El conjunto total, era un chico de unos veinte años, algo demacrado, pero extraordinariamente atractivo.

Volvió a besar a Harry, y este no opuso resistencia. Qué fríos sentía los rojos labios contra los suyos. El tacto era suave pero la manera en que besaba hacía que le recorrieran escalofríos mitad de miedo mitad de puro deseo.

Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, el otro ya había desabrochado la mitad de su pijama, y empezaba a acariciar su piel con sus inquietantes labios.

Al momento ya no era capaz de pensar en absoluto.

Ahora se veía desnudando al otro, su piel parecía pintada con polvos de talco, tal era su palidez y ausencia de vida.

Ahora sentía todo el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo, y lo sintió frío, frío como el hielo pero apasionado, dentro de él.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Por la mañana, Harry Potter se sentía extrañamente débil.

No podía ser real, era todo demasiado borroso en su cabeza, parecía parte de un sueño.

Pero todavía sentía un hormigueo por **sus labios** y por todo **su cuerpo**, **ellos** sí habían pasado la noche de sexo que él se negaba a creer.

Se incorporó e involuntariamente se llevó la mano al cuello.

Asustado se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo.

No solo había pasado una noche con otro chico, había pasado la noche con un vampiro.

Dos pequeños orificios aún goteaban sangre por su cuello.

Escuchó ruidos tras la puerta. Rápidamente se cerró las heridas con un hechizo como mejor pudo, e intentó sonreír convincentemente a Molly Weasley que venía a traerle el desayuno.

...................................

Septiembre llegó.

Harry no había vuelto a ver a su nocturno visitante.

Ginny, al ver que él ya no era tan pesado, estaba bastante más simpática.

Ron notaba que algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, pero no acertaba a entender qué.

-Buen curso chicos.- dijo la señora Weasley antes de besar a Ginny y Ron.

-Cuídate mucho Harry.- Al chico le había sentado mal Rumania. Ya a penas hablaba. Sin embargo ahora le sonrió y le dio las gracias por todo, como hacía normalmente. _Que bueno es._ Pensó mientras les decía adiós con la mano.

Hermione, se despedía de sus padres con grandes abrazos.

-Buen curso Hermione cariño.-

Draco entró elegantemente por la barrera entre los andenes acompañado por sus padres. Un elfo doméstico llevaba el carrito con el baúl del muchacho.

Su mirada se cruzó un microsegundo con la de Ginny.

Suficiente para Lucius Malfoy que lo cogió fuertemente del brazo.

-Draco…- No hizo falta más. El chico bajó la cabeza dócilmente.

Narcisa lo abrazó. -Sabes que es por tu bien. Buen curso hijo.-

-Sí mamá.-

Su padre también lo abrazó brevemente, pero cuando se agachó le susurró al oído.

-Eres un Malfoy.-

-Sí papá.-

-¿Vamos querida?- Dijo su padre a su madre.

Draco empezó a andar hacia el expreso de Hogwarts. Ninguna de sus admiradoras de Slytherin habituales estaba atenta a él.

Y es que, todas las miradas femeninas de la estación, perseguían con devoción a Lucius, hasta que éste cruzó la barrera del brazo de su bella esposa.

...................................


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny y Draco, se encontraron a mitad del viaje en el compartimento de equipajes que había al final del tren.

-Te he echado de menos.- susurró Ginny mientras él la apretaba contra la pared.

La besó con toda la boca, y bajó hasta su cuello.

La piel de la pelirroja se erizó. -Ahora no… - susurró. -¿Esta noche?-

-Esta noche.- repitió él. Le dio un último beso, le sonrió y salió de allí.

..................................

Llegaron a Hogwarts, en el banquete de bienvenida Dumbledore les dijo que el nuevo profesor de pociones sería Horace Slughorn, y así Snape pasaría a ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Esa noche dos chicas faltaban en la torre de Griffindor.

Ginny Weasley estaba tumbada en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres. Había un montón de cojines, y cortinas de seda y velas.

El cuerpo suave y pecoso de la pelirroja estaba cubierto por el de un chico rubio platino y delgado de piel inmaculadamente blanca.

A diferencia de sus encuentros anteriores, que eran una especie de lucha a ver quien besaba mejor, en esto eran novatos los dos.

Se cubrían de besos y avergonzadas caricias.

Además de los cuerpos, estaban desnudas sus almas, su inexperiencia e, inevitablemente, su amor.

Hermione Granger estaba con su adorado profesor.

Entre las sábanas negras, la tez más morena de ella se mezclaba con la piel pálida de él.

La mano de él atrapada entre los bucles castaños del rebelde pelo de ella.

Sus bocas que se unían como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo.

Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Frases entrecortadas, caricias mojadas.

Ella estaba encima de él, y sus manos se unieron arriba en el momento en que llegaron juntos a la cumbre de su placer.

...............................

El profesor Slughorn, pronto se había hecho muy popular en el colegio.

Todos deseaban entrar en su club de las eminencias.

Ya había trabajado hace años en Hogwarts, y tenía el don especial de elegir a los alumnos que terminarían triunfando en algún campo. Establecía útiles conexiones entre ellos que los ayudarían el día de mañana con sus trabajos.

Harry había entrado directamente en el club, ya que era famoso por su encuentro con Voldemort cuando solo tenía un año.

Esa noche se celebraba la ansiada fiesta de navidad. Todos los miembros de su club asistirían a esta fiesta privada que había organizado el profesor.

Podían llevar un acompañante, y traería a personas importantes para que ya fueran teniendo contactos fuera del colegio.

A Harry no le apetecía mucho ir, pero como ya estaba invitado y no quería quedar mal decidió invitar a Luna Lovegood.

Esa noche se arreglaron y se encaminaron a la fiesta.

Había mucho ambiente, y estaba todo lleno de gente, vio a Hermione a lo lejos, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que Snape la había atrapado y se había puesto a hablar con ella.

Como no tenía ganas de que lo ridiculizara como hacía cada vez que se encontraban, cogió a Luna de la mano y se perdió entre la multitud.

Entonces Slughorn lo encontró.

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo mientras el mago con el que estaba hablando lo estudiaba con curiosidad.

-Te presento a Eldred Worple, un antiguo alumno mío autor de "Hermanos de sangre: Mi vida entre los vampiros." Y a su amigo Sanguini por supuesto.-

Worple, un individuo menudo y con gafas, empezó a hablarle efusivamente.

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba, su mirada estaba fija en Sanguini, que era el vampiro con el que se había encontrado durante su viaje a Rumanía.

Un grupito de chicas que había al lado de él, miraban a Sanguini con emoción y reían. Pero él ni las miraba, sus ojos estaban sobre Harry, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Harry enrojeció sin saber por qué, y la sonrisa de Sanguini se hizo más pronunciada.

-Luna discúlpame. Quédate tú si quieres, pero yo tengo que irme.-

-Vale. No hay problema Harry.- dijo sonriendo, y siguió contándole a Slughorn una de las estrambóticas ideas de su padre, mientras éste la miraba entre interesado y divertido.

Harry salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Pero el vampiro lo siguió.

Después de gritarle cómo había podido morderle, y preguntarle quién era él en realidad, y qué quería exactamente de él, sin recibir de Sanguini más que un puñado de irritantes sonrisas de superioridad; sin saber cómo terminó como la última vez que se habían visto.

Hermione y Snape seguían en la fiesta, hablando cogidos de las manos, cuando vino Dumbledore, y le dijo que lo necesitaba.

-Sígueme Severus.- Snape le siguió, pero continuó sujetando a Hermione de la mano, de modo que ella también fuera.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del director y éste se dio la vuelta, miró a la chica extrañado, no se había dado cuenta de que iba con ellos.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí señorita Granger?- dijo mirando primero a Hermione, luego sus manos unidas y por último a Severus con los ojos como platos.

-Lo que tenga que decirme lo puede decir delante de ella.- dijo Snape con decisión.

-Eso es absurdo Severus. No es más que una niña. Y tú tienes una misión.-

-Puede que acabe de cumplir dieciséis años, pero no es una niña, es una mujer y la quiero.- contestó él.

-Yo puedo estar a su lado en su misión, no me importa que sea peligroso, aprendo rápido y quiero estar con él.- añadió ella.

Lo habían hablado, estarían juntos pasara los que pasara, era demasiado fuerte el sentimiento como para ignorarlo.

Snape ya había sufrido suficiente, y Hermione también quería ser feliz, y sabían que solo lo serían estando uno al lado del otro.

Dumbledore no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Pero Severus, por favor, entra en razón, tu misión es de espía, no puedes llevar una jovencita a tu lado cuando vayas a ver a Voldemort.-

-Pues a lo mejor ya me he cansado de esa misión.

¿Cuántos años Albus? ¿Cuántos años llevo así?

Desde la muerte de Lili, que fue cuando me arrepentí de ser mortífago.

Creo que ya he pagado suficientemente alto el precio de mi error ¿no?

¡La quiero Albus! ¡Amo a Hermione Granger! Quiero ser feliz.-

-El deber es más importante que el amor. A veces hay que renunciar a lo que queremos para hacer lo que es debido.- contestó Dumbledore hablando más para sí que para ellos.

-Bueno pues me da igual si está bien o está mal. Renuncio.-

-¿Cómo que renuncias?-

-Renuncio, lo dejo. Me voy.-

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde te vas?-

-No lo sé. Me esconderé, eso, me esconderé.- Snape se sentía vivo por primera vez en su vida.

-Tú serás mi guardiana de los secretos Hermione. Te esperaré, te esperaré a que acabes el colegio y luego nos iremos juntos.-

-Sí. Claro que sí.- Hermione estaba decidida, quería compartir su vida con ese hombre, y esa era una idea maravillosa, no volvería a arriesgarse a que lo mataran, acabaría los estudios y huirían juntos.

-Estáis locos los dos.- gruñó Dumbledore mientras ellos se besaban. -Todos renunciamos a los caprichos por el deber, así es la vida.-

-¿Y si así es la vida por qué es ahora cuando me siento más viva que nunca?- dijo Hermione.

Snape la miró con los ojos brillantes, mientras la cogía por la cintura y salían del despacho del director dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

..................................

_______________________________________________________________

**Os debo una explicación. ¿Pq metí a un vampiro en la historia? Porq siempre me ha parecido que estos seres son muy interesantes, y como en la única referencia que hacen a ellos en los libros de H.P. es la del 6º libro donde aparece Sanguini y lo ridiculizan un poco, tenía que meter mi versión de vampiro. Perdón si veis que está muy fuera de lugar.**

**¡Espero Reviews!** **y gracias por todas las que me mandasteis hasta ahora.**


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaba Marzo y empezaba la primavera de nuevo.

Snape llevaba tres meses escondido.

Cada dos semanas más o menos, Hermione iba a visitarlo, se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y no le faltara de nada, y volvía al colegio.

No podían escribirse muy a menudo, para que no resultara sospechoso que tantas lechuzas pasaran por un barrio muggle.

Y es que habían decidido que una casa abandonada en un pequeño y pobre barrio muggle, sería el lugar ideal, nadie se imaginaría que estaba allí.

Además habría sido imposible encontrar la vivienda, ya que Hermione, que era la guardiana de los secretos, moriría antes de traicionar a ese hombre.

Por supuesto por dentro, la habían transformado, resultando un lugar bastante cómodo y de acuerdo a los gustos del ex profesor.

Ahora que había decidido esconderse, obviamente debía dejar de dar clase.

No le importó, nunca le gustó realmente.

Su trabajo, como muchas otras cosas, era parte del acuerdo con Dumbledore, aunque debía estarle agradecido; de no ser por ese trabajo nunca habría conocido a Hermione.

Ese era uno de esos días en que había conseguido ir a visitarlo.

Entró por la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo.

-Por fin has venido. No sabes cómo te necesitaba.- dijo él.

Pero la chica estaba pensativa. -Sev, cuando te vi en verano me dijiste que habías **sentido** que yo tenía una fiesta.-

Él asintió.

- Enséñame cómo se hace, ahora que estas lejos, la vida se me hace insoportable sin saber de ti durante tanto tiempo.- Él sonrió.

-Está bien. Pero no siempre funciona.- Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando empezamos con las clases particulares?- la chica asintió.

-Es parecido. Cierra los ojos.

Ahora vacía tu mente de todo pensamiento.

Deja de sentir, deja de escuchar todo menos mi voz.-

Hermione obedecía.

-Ahora búscame. Mira dentro de ti.

Búscame en ti. Estamos unidos.

Nos une un puente. Se trata de cruzar este puente y sentirás lo que yo siento…-

.................................................................

Dumbledore estaba preocupado.

Le habían informado de que últimamente Harry faltaba a muchas de sus clases, y las veces que iba, estaba distraído, poco centrado.

Precisamente este año que él tenía planeado que Harry empezara a ayudarle a buscar los horrocruxes.

Tenía que hablar con él, ya se habían estropeado los planes que tenía para Severus, no podía permitir que Harry no supiera cuál era su destino.

Así que lo había llamado a su despacho.

-Adelante Harry.- El muchacho entró, pero ese no era el Harry que él recordaba.

Estaba mucho más pálido y delgado. Parecía cansado. Y no le sonrió cuando entró.

-¿Estás bien Harry?-

-Sí señor…-

-Harry hay algo que debo contarte. Ya sabes que tu misión es acabar con Voldemort. Lo decía la profecía…-

Siguió explicándole que Voldemort había hecho siete Horrocruxes y que debían destruirlos antes de intentar matarlo a él.

Este cometido debía llevarse a cabo antes del mes de Junio, porque entonces, según la información que le había pasado Snape antes de desaparecer, sería cuando el señor tenebroso intentaría hacerse con el ministerio.

Le explicó que ellos ya se habían deshecho de dos, el anillo y el diario de Riddle.

Terminó de contarle todo y esperó a ver que decía Harry.

Pero Harry no recibió la información con mucho entusiasmo.

-Neville también cumplía las características de la profecía de la profesora Trelawney. Yo ya me he enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces. ¿No podría ocuparse de esto él?-

-Sabes que no Harry. Voldemort te señaló a ti como a su igual, no a Longbotton.-

-Mire profesor. Lo siento, quizás hace unos meses hubiera pensado que ese era mi destino y tenía que cumplirlo; pero ahora mismo, mi vida ha dado un giro muy extraño.

Ahora, lo único que me interesa conseguir es una cosa, y parece que por el momento es imposible. Comprenda que no tengo ánimo de pensar en nada más.-

-Comprenda… ¿Cómo quieres que comprenda? Harry, es tu destino cómo tú muy bien has dicho, no se puede escapar del destino.-

-Bueno, pues yo estoy escapando. Si no tiene nada más que decirme, creo que me voy.-

-Harry, ¿quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?-

-No, creo que no. Lo siento si he sido un poco desagradable. Últimamente no me encuentro muy bien. Gracias de todas formas, y perdone.- Dumbledore se quedó sin saber qué decir. Nada tenía sentido.

Harry salió del despacho arrastrando los pies y al salir, chocó con la profesora Trelawney, que estaba tras la puerta.

-¿Querías algo Sybill?- Preguntó el director con la mirada perdida.

-No, nada importante.- dijo ella antes de salir precipitadamente del despacho y bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Había escuchado toda la conversación desde detrás de la puerta.

_Así que la profecía de Harry y el Señor Tenebroso la dije yo._

No cabía en sí de orgullo y felicidad. Y por lo que parecía, el destino de Harry era matar al que no debe ser nombrado y este se negaba a llevarlo a cabo.

Y lo que era aún más interesante, había otra persona que casi cumplía las características de la profecía.

¿Y si ella conseguía convencer a Neville Longbotton para buscar esos Horrocruxes y matar luego al Señor Tenebroso?

Ella podría ayudarle y se llevaría toda la merecida gloria que nunca había tenido. _Y bien pensado, a ese muchacho tampoco le vendría mal algo de gloria._

Las ideas surgían en cabeza a tal velocidad, que le era difícil seguir el hilo de su propio pensamiento.

Pero se dio cuenta de repente: ellos solos, no podrían.

Tenía que reconocer que ella no era demasiado aguda para hacer los encantamientos que les serían necesarios. Y por lo que parecía, Neville era un chico que tampoco tenía muchas luces.

Se paró desilusionada.

Pero la ilusión volvió casi tan rápida como se había ido. Y si…

Llamó a la puerta impaciente.

No le contestaban.

Llamó un poco más fuerte, y abrió sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Minerva, tengo una idea genial!- La profesora McGonagall, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, la miró con escepticismo.

-A ver Sybill, cuéntame tu "genial" idea.-

_Estúpida McGonagall_.-¿Sabes que la profecía de Harry y Voldemort la hice yo?-

-Sí Sybill, lo sabía. Albus me lo contó nada más escucharla.-

-¡Lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada!- gritó ella indignada.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que fueras presumiendo y aterrorizar así más fácil a los alumnos con tus supuestos presagios de muerte?- dijo Minerva con frialdad.

-Anda, dime lo que hayas venido a proponerme.- dijo ya con tono más amable.

Sybill le contó su plan y Minerva, impresionada, se dio cuenta de que era una idea bastante interesante.

Dumbledore la tenía muy cerca, pero nunca le encomendaba misiones importantes, ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Y además no le vendría mal descansar un poco al viejo director para variar.

Y lo mismo opinaba del pobre Harry Potter, que con solo dieciséis años, se había enfrentado cuatro veces a Voldemort.

-Pues acepto tu proposición Sybill.- La profesora Trelawney sonrió complacida.

-Me parece de verdad una **idea genial**.- Añadió sonriendo la profesora McGonagall.

.........................................


	15. Chapter 15

El verano llegó.

En el mundo mágico la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no luchaba contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

¿Y Harry Potter? ¿No se suponía que era el elegido?

Todo el mundo los criticaba por no salvar sus vidas como siempre, nadie más intentaba solucionar nada.

Pero eso no importaba.

Los que debían arreglar sus problemas eran Dumbledore y, según las últimas noticias, el famoso Harry Potter.

...........................................

Dumbledore llevaba meses sin salir apenas de Hogwarts.

En la última semana no había salido de su despacho.

Hermione y Snape habían desaparecido a final de curso.

Harry, huyendo de sus obligaciones, estaba también en paradero desconocido.

A principio de verano, la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Trelawney también se habían ido.

Y además, la señora Longbotton le había mandado una carta muy extraña diciéndole que se alegraba mucho de la oportunidad que estaba brindando a su nieto, que estaba muy orgullosa y que le prometía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Dumbledore no sabía qué hacer.

Sus planes de años se habían desmoronado en unos pocos meses.

Y todo porque confió en gente que pensaba que su bienestar individual era más importante que el bien común.

_¿Cómo puede haber alguien que cree que el bien de una sola persona es más importante que el bien mayor?_ Pensó enfadado.

Paró sus pensamientos de repente.

(El bien mayor)

Ese había sido el gran fallo de su vida, y prácticamente un siglo después, ese maldito término volvía a rondar entre sus pensamientos.

_Gellert._

No podía volver a eso.

No podía pensar en si mismo.

Su vida la había dedicado al completo a solucionar los problemas de los demás, eso le hacía tener paz de espíritu.

_No puedo pensar en mí mismo..._

Demasiado dolor, demasiadas cosas que esconder, demasiadas cosas en las que no debía pensar.

Si él hubiera pensado sólo en sí mismo, como se empeñaban en hacer todos, el mundo sería ahora un lugar mucho más oscuro.

_Pero tal vez yo hubiera sido feliz siempre..._

...................................

Hermione había decidido que el curso siguiente no volvería a Hogwarts.

Seguramente Snape y ella, tendrían que irse lejos.

Últimamente algunos mortífagos habían estado rondando por los alrededores de su escondite y temían que sospecharan algo.

Así que a final del verano, se irían, a China seguramente, que era donde Hermione había enviado a sus padres.

Según le había dicho Snape, Voldemort atacaría el ministerio a lo largo de la estación.

De intervenir en el ministerio a intervenir en Hogwarts había solo un paso.

Y cuando vieran que ella no volvía, y Snape tampoco, no tardarían en unir dos y dos.

Después de todo, durante el curso no habían sido muy discretos, y ahora todo el colegio era un hervidero de murmullos que decían que entre los dos había algo.

Los buscarían, y el primer paso para buscarlos sería ir a por los padres de la chica y torturarlos hasta que confesaran lo que sabían.

Hermione les había contado todo a sus padres y los había llevado a China y protegido mediante encantamientos, allí estarían seguros.

Aún estando en esta situación, Snape y Hermione no podían evitar sentirse felices por estar juntos.

Hasta estos duros días se llevaban bien con solo saber, que por la noche, volvería a una cama donde los esperaba el otro.

..........................................

Harry estaba en la madriguera.

Después de pasar dos o tres días con los Dursley, había recibido una carta de Ron diciéndole que si quería volver a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.

Todos estaban preocupados por el extraño estado de ánimo de Harry.

Esa noche, Ron se propuso averiguar qué era lo que estaba consumiendo poco a poco a su mejor amigo.

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntamelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-

-No es nada...- contestó Harry mientras su amigo lo miraba con recelo.

Le apetecía de verdad hablarlo con alguien, pero no sabía si Ron era la persona más adecuada, seguramente no entendería nada.

-No es eso, es que no creo que lo entendieras. Tú nunca te has enamorado de quien no debías.- Continuó Harry sin mirar al pelirrojo.

_Si tú supieras..._ Pensó Ron.

-Al principio estábamos bien, pero bastó el que yo insinuara que quería llevar la relación a otro nivel para que se alejara de mí. Ahora hace tiempo que no veo a esa persona.- Siguió Harry sin saber muy bien que le impulsaba a continuar hablando.

Ron estaba confuso. Al principio pensó que Harry estaba hablando de su hermana. Pero Ginny vivía en la casa y acababa de verla en la cena.

Una sospecha empezó a crecer en su interior, una sospecha que le hizo temblar de celos y de enfado hacia Harry.

¿Y si Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione?

Después de todo, la historia que le acababa de contar era clavadita a la suya con ella.

Al principio estaban bien y en cuanto él empezó a tontear con ella, la chica se alejó.

_Y además lleva un mes y pico desaparecida._

Harry, que acababa de darse cuenta de que su amigo llevaba un rato callado, lo miró por fin y se sorprendió al ver que Ron tenía las orejas rojas de pura furia.

-Ron ¿que...?-

-¡Hermione es mía!, ¡Sabes que me gusta desde hace años! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a enamorarte de ella?!- gritó muy enfadado.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡No es Hermione idiota!- Contestó Harry dolido.

Ron se sintió mitad feliz, por saber que no era Hermione, mitad avergonzado por como se había puesto, mitad resentido porque Harry le había llamado idiota.

-Y si no es Hermione, ¿quién es?- preguntó, de repente curioso.

Harry le contó la historia de Sanguni.

Le contó que a pesar de lo irregular de sus primeros encuentros, con el tiempo se fueros conociendo y que ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

En ese momento, la boca de Ron, que estaba ya bastante abierta, se abrió del todo por el asombro.

Y por fin, Harry le contó como le había dicho al vampiro que quería estar con él para siempre y que éste, después de decirle que no podía ser, había huido.

-¿Y desde cuando no lo ves?-

-Desde el 17 de Marzo.-

-Pues vaya...- fue lo único que acertó a decir Ron.

-Ya sé que es extraño, espero que no te asustes y que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo después de esto.- dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

El otro sonrió. -Pienso ayudarte a encontrar al vampiro ese y le obligaré a que te de una explicación.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry feliz como no lo había estado en los últimos meses.

-Claro que sí tío.- Le dijo Ron revolviéndole el pelo.

.....................................


	16. Chapter 16

Sólo quedaba un horrocrux: Nagini, como muy bien había deducido la profesora McGonagall.

Había llegado la hora de la gran batalla.

Al día siguiente Voldemort entraría en el ministerio, allí atacarían ya que, para algo tan importante, iría el señor tenebroso en persona.

Pero pedirían ayuda.

La profesora McGonagall avisó a los miembros de la Orden de Fénix, a todos menos Dumbledore, él no lucharía esta vez, ya era hora de que todos los demás hicieran algo.

Neville enviaría un mensaje a los miembros de ED, si algo habían aprendido los tres en esos meses que estuvieron juntos es que no había que menospreciar a los más jóvenes, y es que descubrieron que Neville era un luchador nato, había destruido él sólo dos de los cuatro Horrocruxes que habían encontrado ya.

En cuanto a la profesora Trelawney, se había vuelto bastante más realista, y había resultado ser toda una experta en deducir los sitios donde estarían los próximos Horrocruxes, además tenía un primo muy querido, mortífago arrepentido, cuya información sobre Voldemort les había resultado muy útil.

Se había formado un lazo muy fuerte entre los tres durante este tiempo.

Mañana sería el gran día, después de mandar los mensajes a todo el mundo con quien querían contar, se reunieron en torno a la hoguera de la última acampada improvisada que tenía este peligroso viaje.

Se desearon suerte para el día siguiente, y se felicitaron mutuamente por sus grandes hazañas.

.......................................

Habían acudido a su llamada: Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charly, Los señores Weasley, Moody, Luna, Fred, George y Hagrid.

Ginny también fue, y llamó a Draco, que después de una enorme pelea con sus padres por ella, decidió que estaba en contra de Voldemort.

El mensaje de Neville también llegó a Hermione. Snape y ella decidieron en el último momento que lucharían.

Después de todo parecía que Longbotton, McGonagall y Trelawney habían hecho casi todo el trabajo, y si conseguían vencer no tendrían que vivir toda su vida como fugitivos.

La batalla fue todo un éxito.

Fue corta, los cogieron por sorpresa.

Fleur mató a Nagini, era la más rápida de todos y decidieron que ese era el primer golpe que debían dar, sino se arriesgaban a que Voldemort descubriera lo que hacían y protegiera a la serpiente.

Luego empezó la lucha, superaban a los otros en número.

Sin embargo, con Voldemort en el bando opuesto, eran más fuertes los mortífagos.

Pero entonces, una maldición de Nott pasó rozando a Draco, y el matrimonio Malfoy cambió de bando. La familia es lo primero, y ya habían sufrido mucho ese año a causa de su señor. Ese era el momento perfecto para vengarse.

Cuando Molly Weasley mató a Bellatrix, la defensa de Voldemort falló un segundo.

Ventaja suficiente para que la triple maldición mortal lanzada por Neville, Sybill y Minerva diera en el blanco.

Voldemort cayó.

..............................................

Los tres se convirtieron en héroes a ojos de la gente.

Aunque su proeza quedaría grabada en los libros de historia, la fama terminaría.

Pero algo sabían: después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, serían amigos toda la vida.

Dumbledore después de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, los felicitó.

Pero se sentía extraño, había dedicado toda su vida a salvar **el mundo**, y ahora resultaba que **el mundo** podía salvarse solo.

Entonces, ¿Para qué renunció a tantas cosas?

Sin decir palabra y con cara de decisión, subió a su despacho.

Una vez hubo entrado cerró la puerta desde dentro, hizo aparecer una maleta y metió el pensadero, un puñado de caramelos de limón, y una botellita de líquido de color morado.

Su amigo Nicolas Flamel le había dejado algo de elixir de la vida, por eso tenía ya 117 años.

Él se lo había pedido. No podía permitir que el mundo quedara desamparado tan pronto. Al menos esperaría a resolver cómo vencer a Voldemort y luego daría lo que le sobrara a alguien que considerara merecedor de esos cien años extra. Ese era su antiguo plan.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, iba a preocuparse por él mismo por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermana.

Cien años era toda una vida, si lo bebía volvería a tener diecisiete.

.........................................

Dumbledore desapareció.

Hermione acabó el colegio, estaba viviendo con Snape.

Sus padres, con el tiempo, se habían ido acostumbrando a la idea que al principio tuvieron que aceptar casi sin pensar. Y ahora estaban muy felices por su hija.

Snape empezó a trabajar haciendo pociones en San Mungo.

Por su gran conocimiento en artes oscuras, se encargaba fácilmente de toda clase de heridas mágicas.

Vivían en una casita en la montaña.

Ésta estaba repleta de gruesos libros de todos los temas. Snape le iba enseñando todo lo qué el sabía, y Hermione le daba sus puntos de vista y le explicaba sus reflexiones, que a veces eran un gran descubrimiento para Snape.

Eran felices, simplemente felices.

..............................................................

Una hermosa joven de veintiún años, estaba delante del espejo.

Llevaba el largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en un moño muy complicado.

El vestido blanco perla se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura.

Un velo muy ligero salía de la parte baja del recogido y caía hasta el suelo.

Terminó de maquillarse con pequeños golpecitos de su varita y admiró satisfecha el resultado en su reflejo.

-Ginny date prisa, los invitados están esperando cariño.-

La señora Weasley entró en la habitación.

-¡Oh mi niña! Eres la novia más guapa del mundo.- Dijo secándose una lágrima.

-Gracias mamá.- le contestó ella.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa.- añadió con una risita histérica.

-¡Anda ya! Si no estoy yo nerviosa sabiendo que mi pequeña se va a casar con un Malfoy…- Bromeó su madre.

-¡Mamá! Sabes que Draco es diferente de su padre.- sonrió Ginny.

-Si, pero eso no me va a librar de aguantar a Lucius en mi propia casa.- protestó Molly.

-Se casa su hijo.- dijo comprensiva Ginny.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que él sea un….-

-Mamá.-

-Está bien cariño. Hoy es tu día. No mataré al padre del novio.-Ginny rió.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. -¿Dónde está la novia?-

-¡Hermione!-

Las chicas se abrazaron mientras Molly y Snape se saludaban con un correcto movimiento de cabeza.

-Estás preciosa.- dijo Hermione dándole una vuelta de bailarina.

-Tú también.- sonrió Ginny.

Salieron al jardín, todos se sentaron en sus sitios correspondientes y la novia empezó a avanzar por el pasillo.

Allí al final le esperaba Draco, resplandeciente, con una túnica verde oscuro.

A la derecha, en el primer banco, delante de unos impecables señores Malfoy, todos sus hermanos la miraban emocionados.

Bill junto a Fleur, que eclipsaban con su belleza a los demás, le sonrieron.

Fred con Angelina Jonhson, y George al lado de una chica pelirroja, la saludaron felices.

Ron estaba de la mano de Luna, los dos a la vez le dieron ánimo levantando los dedos.

Harry, muy contento, estaba al lado de un chico alto, pálido y demacrado pero increíblemente guapo.

Y sentados a su izquierda, cogidos de la mano, Hermione y Snape la miraban, ella muy feliz, él no sabría decirlo.

Pero entonces Hermione lo besó y Ginny fue testigo de cómo una centésima de segundo, antes de volver a su pose habitual, la cara de su antiguo profesor se iluminó de felicidad y amor cómo ella nunca hubiera imaginado.

.................................

En un pueblito muggle apartado, dos hombres altos, atractivos, que rondarían los cincuenta años, iban andando por la calle.

A su paso, los habitantes del pueblo murmuraban, esos dos no eran normales, por ahí decían que eran brujos.

Ya hacía cinco años que habían llegado, pero no se comportaban como los demás, parecían de otra época.

Además a nadie se le olvidaba la historia de un viejo vagabundo que les había visto llegar al pueblo, no se cansaban de repetirla: Aparecieron de la nada con un sonido como el de un estallido.

Nadie se creía realmente la historia, pero todos la relataban una y otra vez.

De pronto uno de los hombres, el que tenía el pelo con brillantes tirabuzones rubios, se dio la vuelta asustando al grupito de gente que hablaba a sus espaldas.

El otro, con largos cabellos y barba pelirrojos rió traviesa y despreocupadamente.

Se miraron felices y siguieron el camino a su casita mientras el sol se escondía entre los árboles.

........................................

**.Fin. y Gracias a quien haya leído hasta aquí.**

**Iss-bELL**


End file.
